


Neon Maps

by caffeinefueledfeels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinefueledfeels/pseuds/caffeinefueledfeels
Summary: Everyone has their limits. Gavin is about to discover several of his own.He's broke, barely scraping along, and struggling to keep an aggressive black-mailer off his back. On top of that, the grey-eyed distraction in his bed is about to test his heart in more ways than one.





	1. Desperate

Gavin slunk through the crowd, hood pulled down over his eyes. The air of the marketplace was clouded with exhaust fumes and e-cigarette vapor, a concoction that made his eyes water. Various people were milling around the street, buying and selling a number of dubiously legal substances and always casting a glance over their shoulder. It was a place Gavin only visited when absolutely necessary, and definitely not a place he stayed in longer than he needed to.  
But this was one of those times, and as much as Gavin hated it, failure to show up and, ah, _cooperate_ , would likely result in a fiasco that could bring Gavin’s life crumbling to the ground. The usual meeting place came into his line of sight, heralded by a large neon sign that depicted a chinese- esque dragon. The blue light washed the adjacent alleyway in a faint, ocean-like glow.  
Gavin ducked down the alleyway, eyes immediately latching onto a similarly hooded figure leaning against the grimy brick wall. The figure glanced at him, his synthetic eyes glowing a brilliant yellow from the shadow of his hood.  
“For a minute there I didn’t think you were gonna show up.” He purred, pushing off the wall to saunter closer. Gavin shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders.  
“Yeah whatever, Canine. I brought the money okay?” Gavin fished a wad of faintly glowing bills out of his pockets, holding them out stiffly. Canine smirked, yellow eyes winking as the pupils whirred and refocused over and over. He snatched the money from Gavins waiting hand, thumbing through the bills and counting silently.  
“Tsk tsk, Gavin. You’re short two hundred units. What’s all that about?” He pocketed the cash, taking a menacing step forward. Gavin immediately leaned away, shuffling backwards.  
“I need to pay rent! If I’m late again I’ll get evicted!” Gavin hissed through his teeth. Canine clicked his tongue, grasping Gavin by the shoulder and hauling him close.  
“And if you don’t pay me in full, I’ll leak your little secret to everyone you know, and then what will you do?” His voice dripped with fake innocence, a truly sickening effect when Gavin was staring up at his yellow eyes and sharp teeth peeking from his curled lips. When he stood this close, Gavin could see his blonde hair hanging against his forehead in thick strands, could see the glinting piercing on his cheekbone.  
“I get it, okay!” Gavin snarled, shaking off the imposing grip. “I’ll add two hundred units for next months payment.”  
“I’m afraid that won’t be enough this time, darling.” Canine purred, leaning closer. “You know, I could always… let it slide. In exchange for a little of your time.” He grasped the back of Gavin’s neck, pulling him tight against his body and licking a long stripe against his neck.  
Gavin cursed, insides knotting up, shoving him roughly and squirming out of his grasp. Canine only laughed.  
“Alright little one, have it your way. But next month, there better be an extra two hundred units in your pocket. I won’t be so easily swayed again.” He moved to walk past Gavin, leaning into his space as he neared him and fixing him in his deadly yellow stare. Gavin shuddered away, skin crawling, and Canine laughed softly before disappearing into the crowded street.  
The background noise of the marketplace seemed to mock him as he leaned shakily against the brick wall, roughly wiping the lingering saliva off his neck with his palm.  
_Fuck him and his fucking eyes. Damn freak._ Gavin seethed inwardly, trying to shake the deep cold feeling that had settled in his stomach. He was trapped. If he didn't bring enough money next month, well, Canine had made his intentions _very_ clear. Gavin shuddered involuntarily. On the other hand, if he didn't show up at all, Canine would run his mouth until Gavin was run out of town or into the ground. There was no way out but to make some extra money, but how?  
His measly salary at the chop shop was barely keeping him afloat. He had just enough money for rent, and whatever was left over was hoarded to be forked over to Canine. Gavin was currently relying on the help of his brother, Elijah, for food. He could always ask Elijah for the extra units…  
No, Gavin could already picture the pitying look in his eyes, the questions after his wellbeing, no way, it would be better to get the money on his own.  
Gavin pushed off the wall and walked briskly out of the alley, mind racing. The crowd pushed against him from all sides, and Gavin pushed back, fishing into the pocket of his scrapper pants to pull out his vape. The soothing glow washed over his face as he turned it on, taking a long drag and relishing in the chill blossoming through his ribcage. The head rush made him hum in appreciation, letting the vapor billow from between his lips before disappearing into the haze.  
_Trapped. You’re trapped. Trapped like an animal._ The Voice cooed softly in his head, making Gavin roll his eyes.  
_I’m not trapped. I have options._ He shot back, taking another hit from the device in his hand.  
_One._ It replied softly, and Gavin was sure if It had a face it would be sporting a smug, knowing smile.  
The Eden Club came into view, and Gavin suddenly understood. _You seriously think I’m going to whore myself out for money? I’m not that desperate._ Gavin took an angry drag from his pipe and coughed immediately. The clubs heavy base music was leaking through the walls and into the street, beating into his ribcage like a pike.  
_But you are, you are. Desperate. Desperate for money. Desperate to get away from Canine._  
Shut up. Gavin shook his head, It went silent. He stood in the street in front of the club, puffing vapor from his mouth in small clouds and pondering. He hated to admit it, but he really didn’t have _that many_ options. For a moment, he swore he felt Canine’s tongue sliding along his jugular, and he rubbed his neck anxiously.  
“I don’t think I’ve sunk quite that low yet…” Gavin muttered under his breath, eyeing the front door. “But it couldn’t hurt to look…” He clicked the power button on his pipe and shoved it into his pocket again, striding forwards.  
_I’m just gonna look around. Get a lay of the land._ He told himself, a little desperate as he grasped the pink neon handle and swung the door open. Once inside, the music was almost deafening, thrumming deep in his chest. There was a dimly lit hallway, leading to a set of heavy double doors, and a bouncer who looked like he could snap Gavin in half with only his legs.  
Swallowing hard, he approached the bouncer, craning his neck slightly to stare up at him. He must have been at least seven feet tall.  
“Its twenty units to get in. No refunds if you get thrown out.” He growled, looking at Gavin from behind a set of dark shades with a blue LED on the side. Gavin swore he saw blue icons and text on the inside of the lenses. They were no doubt his HUD display for the security team at the joint.  
Gavin griped to himself for a moment, fishing out his card and scanning it under the device on the wall. The bouncer moved to open the door for him, nodding stiffly.  
“Have a nice night, sir.” He said flatly. Gavin almost scoffed, and then he was taking everything in, a little dumbstruck.  
The club was washed in a soft pink light, a large, tightly packed crowd of people milling around between tables and an open bar. Some hovered under the pole dancers, tossing units like confetti and shouting obscenities that were mostly drowned out by the music. There were also a generous amount of people dancing, dressed in hardly anything and gyrating against each other under the lights.  
Gavin suddenly felt overdressed, unzipping his jacket collar and shoving his sleeves up to his elbows. The setting definitely made the way his jacket rode up his lower stomach look deliberate, when in truth, it had been damaged and he’d repaired it the best he could. He couldn't afford anything else. Gavin slid through the crowd, eyeing an employee giving some nameless person a lapdance. The LED accented clothing made them look like a cyborg, or a neon stick figure, or some mix of both.  
_Yeah no, I’m better than this._ Gavin thought to himself, heading for the bar. He had nothing against the employees, and a job was a job, but trying to imagine himself straddling a stranger and purring in their ear only made his skin crawl. Gavin ordered a random drink, downing the whole thing in one go. It burned pleasantly, and Gavin began to feel the phantom touch of Canine’s tongue on his neck fade away.  
The music throbbed in his ribcage, and Gavin swung himself around to lean his back against the bar, elbows on the counter as he observed the crowd. Part of him appreciated the skimpy outfits, the tight leather accented with LED lights and glowing neon, and the shiny heels that made them stand up just right, but the rest of him was so _bored._ This wasn't his scene, these people weren’t his type. And if he hadn’t just dropped twenty units to get in, he would leave, but he wasn't about to waste that money.  
Gavin ordered another drink, tossing it back easily. His fingers found his pipe in his pocket, and he carefully concealed it in his palm, taking a quick drag and holding it to dissipate the vapor.  
“It’s illegal to use those things inside, you know.” Said a cool voice beside him. Gavin turned to take in a tall, pale, dark haired man with piercing grey eyes. He was wearing a socially acceptable amount of clothing, through it did nothing to diminish his attractiveness. His heart jumped at the sight, finally, someone with standards.  
“I know.” Gavin said with a smirk, holding the strangers gaze and taking another barely concealed hit. The stranger stepped closer, leaning on the bar beside him, so close their elbows touched. He ordered a drink, swirling it in his glass as he turned to shamelessly look Gavin up and down.  
“You dont look like the type to come here often.” He said in a low voice, leaning closer to be heard. Gavin chuckled, turning himself more. He took in the full sight of him, admiring his long legs and the swell of his biceps under the tight fitting, black, high collar shirt he wore.  
“I don’t. But then I could say the same thing about you.” Gavin sucked another drag from his closed palm with a smirk.  
“Touche.” The stranger purred, taking a small drink from his glass. He drank delicately, like it was something to be savored, to be appreciated, a stark contrast to Gavin’s tendency to chug anything with an alcohol content.  
“What’s your name?” Gavin spoke into his ear, the music nearly drowning him out. The stranger turned to speak back, his lips brushing against Gavins ear as he murmured, “Niner.”  
“Niner.” Gavin repeated reverently, shivering a little. God his voice, it was like molten silver, deep and smooth and so incredibly powerful.  
“What about you, hm? What do I call you?” He purred into his ear, Gavin gripping the bar with his free hand to steady himself.  
“I’m Gavin.” He winced internally. He had what was considered an old name, it was nowhere near as sexy and mysterious as _Niner._  
“Unconventional. Unique.” Niner mused, sipping his drink. “I like it.” Gavin felt himself blush, and he prayed that the lights would disguise it. There was a lull in the conversation, Gavin taking little secret hits from his pipe and Niner finishing off the last of his drink, placing the glass on the counter.  
“Do you like dancing?” Niner asked, leaning into his space again. Gavin felt a chill run down his spine at the low tone in his voice.  
“Not really.” He whispered, leaning closer, breath ghosting across Niners cheek. “But I might make an exception.”  
“Does that make me special?” Niner let his hand slide up from the bar to touch Gavins back, a little jolt of electricity running down his spine.  
“Definitely.” He whispered. Niner turned to flash him a blinding smile, the hand on his back drawing him closer.  
“Then come prove it.” He breathed, his other hand falling to hold Gavins waist. Gavin grasped his bicep with his free hand, taking one final drag from his pipe and shoving it into his pocket. Niner’s hand moved from the delicious hold on his waist to grasp his hand, pulling him away from the bar and deeper into the crowd.  
His heart was pounding in his chest as he followed closely behind Niners tall figure, gripping his cool hand tightly. Without warning, he spun around, tugging Gavin closer with a decisive flick of his arm. Gavin gasped softly, falling into the circle of Niners arms and blushing furiously.  
He was moving gently in time to the music, pulling Gavin closer by his waist and trapping him in his grey eyes that were practically glowing in the dim light. Gavin began to respond, sliding his hands up Niners chest and down over his shoulders, his arms, and back again. He moved his shoulders back and forth, rolling his spine and letting his hands drag over Niners stomach teasingly.  
The taller man smirked down at him, lips parting to flash a glint of teeth, the hands on his waist traveling slightly lower until his fingertips were just barely hovering against his ass. Niner inclined his head, an unspoken question.  
_Checking for consent. What an absolute wet dream._  
Gavin reached back to grasp Niners wrist, pushing his hand lower to grab at his ass through his scrapper pants. They weren't a particularly sexy article of clothing, but Niner didn’t seem to mind as he squeezed his ass, pulling him close to roll his hips gently against Gavin’s front.  
Gavin grasped impatiently at the fabric of Niners shirt, huffing quietly. They continued like that for a while, grinding and groping and exploring, learning each others bodies under the cover of heavy music and dim pink lights. After while, Gavin was growing impatient, and exited, and damn it all if Niner didn't look completely put together. He wanted to take him to some secluded corner and climb him like a tree.  
As if reading his mind, Niner gripped his ass and yanked him close until they were chest to chest, dipping his head to growl softly in his ear.  
“How about we move this somewhere more private?” His voice was low and smooth and perfect. Gavin shivered against his body, running his hands up his back.  
“Let’s get out of here.” He practically whined, raking his fingers down the taller mans shoulder blades. Niner chuckled, turning and pushing through the crowd with Gavin held possessively against his side.  
They walked out the exit, passing another security guard who barely glanced at them. Niner held him against his side as they stepped into the street, pausing to pull him around a corner.  
“Your place or mine?” He growled, ducking his head to nose under Gavin’s jaw. Gavin panted at the feeling of his breath on his jugular, cool and refreshing after the stuffy heat of the club.  
“What’s closer?” He asked breathlessly, running his hands up and down Niners chest.  
“I’m about a ten minute taxi drive.”  
“My place it is.” Gavin huffed, digging his fingers into Niners pectorals as the tall man gently nipped at a spot under his jaw. “It’s a five minute walk.”  
“I’ll bet we could make it three if we ran.” Niner purred into his neck, kissing it wetly. Gavin laughed softly, Niner backing him into the side of the building.  
“I don’t think I’m, -Ah, in shape enough for that.” Niner chuckled, biting him just below his ear, making Gavin squirm.  
“You’re gonna have to be for what I have planned.” He growled. Gavin whimpered softly, clutching his shoulders for dear life, Niner pressing a series of heated kissed into his pulse point. Damn he was so hot, so beautiful, _so fucking good-_  
He bit him again, harder this time, and Gavin whined needily, fingers tightening in the fabric of his shirt.  
“Fucking hell. That’s it, we’re gonna run.”


	2. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be porn. Enjoy, you horny fucks. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted on Archive before so I'm still getting the hang of the format. Hopefully this will be a bit easier to read?

Running, as it turned out, was very hard. It probably didn’t help that Gavin was half starved, and vaping at almost any given moment. Niner, of course, hadn’t batted an eye at the distance, or the long hill that Gavin lived on; in fact, it didn’t look like he even broke a sweat. 

“Jesus christ,” Gavin gasped as they reached his apartment complex, leaning on his knees. “What are you made of, steel?” Niner shrugged, looking away as Gavin held his electronic ID bracelet up to the scanner. The building immediately let him in, and he trudged up the stairs, taking Niners hand to pull him along. 

He fumbled his front door open, dragging Niner inside, not even bothering with the lightswitch. As soon as the door clicked shut, Niner was on him, grabbing his hips and shoving him against the wall. He returned to sucking and biting Gavin’s neck, making Gavin squirm and pant against his solid form. 

“Finally.” Niner growled, delivering another firm bite that made Gavin yelp in pain, before moaning quietly as he lapped at the abused spot. With a twinge of impatience, Gavin yanked at the hem of Niners shirt, pulling it up to reveal pale, washboard abs and smooth, perfect skin. 

Niner pulled his shirt up and over his head with an effortless grace, Gavin’s hands tracking over every inch of newly revealed skin hungrily. “So fucking perfect.” He whispered, admiring the firm muscles and blemish free skin. Niner chuckled softly, grasping Gavin’s jacket and yanking it over his head. 

Gavin laughed as he found himself suddenly tangled in the clothing. He wrestled himself out of it, shivering as Niner’s hands ran up and down his bare sides. As the jacket dropped to the floor, Niner ran his thumb over his lower hip bone, humming softly. 

“Pretty.” He murmured, admiring the small Spade tattoo that rested just above his belt. Gavin chuckled, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing his throat. 

“Thanks.” He purred, latching his mouth onto his neck to suck a hickey. Niner suddenly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away somewhat roughly. Gavin went wide eyed as he was pressed tightly into the wall. 

“No marks.” Niner growled, holding him in his predatory stare. Gavin nodded, running his hands up his chest in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. 

“Right, okay, sorry. I won’t do it again.” He said quietly. Niner stepped impossibly closer, forcing Gavin to tip his head back to look at him. 

“Good. Now, where were we?” Niner murmured, pressing their hips together in one smooth roll of his spine. Gavin gasped at the sensation, grabbing his shoulders. Niner purred and hummed at him, stroking his sides and grinding slowly against him, agonizingly firm and quickly hardening in his pants. 

Before Gavin knew what was happening, Niner was pushing Gavin to his knees, one hand cradling the back of his head while the other undid his pants deftly. Gavin licked his lips as Niners pants slid down his thighs to pool at the ground. He kicked them away, and Gavin grasped the hem of his underwear, looking up at him lustily. 

“Go on.” Niner said with a slight nod, his eyes burning in the darkness. Gavin obeyed, heart racing at the dominating tone, and pulled the clothing down his thighs. He stared at his impressive length, already fully hard and waiting. 

“God, every part of you is just fucking perfect, isn’t it?” Gavin whined, grasping the base of his cock and giving the head an experimental lap. The hand on the back of his skull suddenly tightened in his hair, pushing his head forward a fraction of an inch. Gavin hummed softly, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide down the underside of his cock. Niner didn’t so much as flinch, observing with predatory eyes as his cock nudged against the back of Gavin’s throat. 

He began sucking in ernest, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing clumsily up and down his length. Niner suddenly yanked on his hair, pulling his head back until only the tip was in his mouth, then forcing his head down, making Gavin choke and gag. 

“Mm, good boy.” Niner hissed, forcing Gavin’s head up and down his length. Gavin was moaning around him, spit and precum dribling down his chin as he gagged. He gripped the backs of Niners thighs for stability, his jaw ached pleasantly and his throat was raw and he loved it, dear lord. 

“Look at you, I bet you’re rock hard right now.” Niner growled, only the barest hint of pleasure in his voice. “Such a cockslut.” Gavin moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut as his cock throbbed in his pants. At last, Niner pulled him off his cock, holding his head up by his hair and admiring his face. Gavin was trembling, his mouth hanging open, lips red and puffy, drool and precum sliding down his chin and throat. He was flushed and gasping and so fucking turned on it was unbelievable. 

“Good boy.” Niner murmured, tipping his head back and taking his free hand to swipe some of the mess off his chin. He pressed his slick fingers against Gavins lips, watching with fascination as Gavin immediately pulled them into his mouth, sucking them clean. “Such a good boy for me, so well behaved.” He praised in a low voice, pulling his fingers from Gavin’s mouth and caressing his cheek. “How would you like a reward?” 

Gavin nodded weakly, whimpering softly as his hips stuttered forwards. Niner pulled his to his feet, pushing his pants off with strong hands and palming him through his boxers. “Tell me what you want.” He purred, grinding his palm against Gavin’s clothed dick. Gavin whimpered, rocking against his hand, resting his head against Niners shoulder. 

“F-fuck.” He choked out, his voice was wrecked. “Fuck me. _Please._ Fuck me.” He whined, humping his hand desperately. Niner cooed at him, kissing his neck and picking him up effortlessly. Gavin yelped as his feet left the ground, immediately wrapping his arms and legs around Niner's body and pressing his face into his neck.

Niner carried him to his bed, dropping him on it somewhat roughly. He loomed over him, grabbing his boxers and yanking them down his thighs in one decisive motion. Gavin gasped as cool air hit his flushed and leaking cock, squirming on the tiny mattress. Niner crawled onto the bed, settling himself between Gavin's thighs and placing one massive hand over his cock. 

The reaction was immediate, Gavin tipping his head back, grabbing at the sheets and bucking his hips against Niners perfect hand. “Patience darling.” Niner cooed, bending his legs back until Gavin was practically bent in half beneath him. “Do you have any lube handy?” Gavin nodded frantically, reaching blindly for the drawer of his broken nightstand, pulling out a small tube and handing it to Niner. 

Gavin watched as he poured a generous amount over his fingers, rubbing it between his fingertips for a moment before pressing them deftly against this hole. He pressed his pointer finger through the rings of muscle, leering down at Gavin as he shivered and twitched beneath him. He pumped his finger in and out for a moment, twisting it knuckle deep inside him, before sliding a second finger in alongside it. Gavin hissed at the feeling, then relaxed around his fingers, arching slightly when Niner scissored him open. 

A third finger was added, and Gavin whined softly through his teeth, legs shaking as Niner pumped them in and out of him expertly. He crooked his fingers inside him, making a little “come here” motion, and nudged against that spot inside him that made him see stars. 

_“Oh,”_ Gavin moaned, gripping the sheets a little tighter. Niner smirked, crooking his fingers and massaging his sweet spot with brutal accuracy. Gavin mewled, writhing beneath him, thighs quaking. “Please- hnng, _please,_ ” He babbled, arching up off the mattress. 

“Please what?” Niner cooed, fingers going still. Gavin let out a needy whine, looking up at him with bleary eyes. 

“Please, Niner, _fuck me._ ” He begged, voice cracking. Niner chuckled, leaning farther over him and pulling his fingers from his ass with a wet sound. He lined up his hips, one hand pressing Gavin’s leg back, the other guiding his cock forward to nudge against his entrance. 

He pressed his hips forward, guiding himself in with a shaky breath. Gavin panted, letting out breathy little sounds as he was stretched open. Oh god, he was _huge._ Niner let out a long sigh once he was completely inside, bracing himself on either side of Gavin’s waist, leaning forward to kiss his stomach. 

“Such a good boy.” He praised, voice muffled against Gavins heated skin. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, darling. You’re gonna limp for a week.” Gavin moaned, heated and needy. He whimpered when Niner pulled his hips back, dragging out of him until only the tip of his cock remained buried inside him. He snapped his hips forward without warning, slamming into him up to the hilt and drawing a broken scream from Gavin. 

“Fuck!” He cried, twisting the sheets in his fists. Niner panted against his chest, his breath warm and ragged. 

“You’re so tight, oh god.” Niner whined. He rocked his hips forward, a small, shallow thrust that made Gavin whimper. After a moment, he began to thrust in earnest, agonizingly slow, firm presses, drawing groans of tormented pleasure from Gavin. 

“Fucking, jesus-” Gavin reached blindly for Niner, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and digging his nails into his skin. “Faster, please, god, _faster!_ ” He whined, clawing at his back. Niner growled, a sound that was both threatening and so _fucking hot_ it made Gavin’s head spin, and snapped his hips forward with newfound ferocity. 

Gavin’s eyes rolled back into his head, clinging to Niners shoulders for dear life as he was fucked into the mattress. The air was filled with the smack of skin on skin and Gavin’s needy cries. Niner was mostly silent, save for his harsh panting and the occasional groan. 

Gavin wailed, every harsh thrust sending an electric shock of pleasure straight to his aching cock. The hot band of pleasure in his core was twisting and growing, pulling tighter and tighter with every snap of Niners hips. 

“Shit, Niner, I’m gonna, I’m…” Gavin ground out, his voice rising several octaves and cracking slightly. Niner hunched over him, catching his gaze with his gunmetal eyes, teeth grit together. 

“Go on.” He gasped, maintaining his pace. “Come. Come for me.” Gavin mewled, arching his back, locking his legs around Niners sides and snapping his hips up to meet his thrusts. He was close, so close, _just a little more…_

“Niner!” He shouted, spasming beneath him as he painted his stomach and chest with jizz. His body clenched and fluttered around Niners length, drawing a broken moan from his perfect mouth. His thrusts grew erratic, uneven and desperate, and then he was slamming himself down with a cry, hot liquid filling Gavin’s insides. 

They rocked together for a moment, the air filled with small desperate noises, Gavin’s toes curling at the slick slide of Niner's cock inside his pliant body. At last, he collapsed on top of him, pulling out weakly and resting his head on Gavin’s sweaty chest.  
Gavin caught his breath, gazing up at the ceiling and tracing little patterns against Niners bare shoulder. 

“Holy shit.” He said dumbly, and Niner rumbled with laughter. He turned his head to kiss Gavins sternum, smiling softly. The afterglow hung over them in a cloud, Gavin enjoying the steady weight of Niners body on top of him, running his hands over his smooth skin, noting the odd absence of sweat. 

_Probably some kind of genetic enhancement._ He reasoned, tracing his shoulder blades with his fingertips. 

“You want some water or something?” Gavin asked, glancing down at Niner, whose head was still pillowed on his chest. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Gavin nudged him with his knee, prompting him to roll over so he could stand. His back flared with pain as he stood, and he bit back a hiss of pain, walking stiffly to the kitchenette at the side of the room. He poured and drank a glass of water, relishing the dribbles of come that slid down his thighs. 

He turned to see Niner lying in his bed, head propped up on one elbow, smirking at him. 

“Having fun over there?” He teased, pouring another glass of water. 

“Absolutely.” He accepted the water, drinking it quickly and handing the glass back to Gavin. “Would you be interested in doing this again sometime?” He asked, watching Gavins naked form move around the apartment. 

“Definitely.” Gavin chuckled, ducking into the bathroom to clean himself off. He tossed a damp washcloth to Niner, who cleaned himself with one hand before balling up the fabric and tossing it back. 

Gavin stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the frame and admiring the sight of Niner sprawled out in his bed, grey eyes shining. 

“I sure know I could get used to this view.” He chuckled, crossing his arms. Niner had only smiled at him, and Gavin felt his heart throb in his chest. 

He was just so _beautiful._

“Well, I’m gonna take a shower. You're welcome to use it too before you leave.” Gavin called over his shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom again. 

“How about I just join you? Save water.” Niner quipped, rolling out of bed and stalking into the bathroom. Gavin grinned. 

“Get in here then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only like, the fourth or fifth smut piece I've ever written. I hope it wasn't terrible?


	3. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn't have an easy life.

It definitely wasn’t his most efficient shower, but eventually, Gavin was clean and dressed. Niner stood in the middle of the apartment, yanking his skin tight shirt down over his toned chest. The sun had started to rise, and in the decent lighting, Gavin could see that the shirt’s sleeves were accented with patterned, slightly bluish lines that wrapped around his biceps. 

Gavin swallowed and looked away, running a hand over his bare stomach self-consciously. The dim lighting from last night _really_ didn’t do him justice, now that Gavin could actually see, he realized Niner might just be the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Niner finished dressing himself, and sauntered across the room to sling his arms around Gavin’s waist. 

“Well I had a great deal of fun.” Niner said smoothly, running his hands down Gavin’s sides. “I’m looking forward to the sequel.” Gavin ran his hands up Niner’s chiseled torso, meeting his eyes with a smirk. 

“That makes two of us, angel.” He flirted, offering up his wrist and bracelet. “Why don’t you add yourself to my com?” Niner flashed his teeth in a wicked smile, delicately grasping his wrist and _oh,_ that shouldn’t have made his heart flutter the way it did. The orange holographic screen hovered between them as Niner added his own ID code, still cradling Gavin’s wrist. 

“There.” He flashed another blinding smile. “Don’t make me wait too long.” Gavin grinned, leaning closer and tipping his head back farther to look at him. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Niner’s eyes seemed to flash momentarily before he released him, sauntering to the door and letting himself out. 

“See you soon then.” He had shot over his shoulder, throwing a wink and gently shutting the door, leaving Gavin to process alone. 

“Did that really just happen?” He asked the empty apartment, turning and flopping down on his bed, face first. He almost gagged when he felt the sticky mess beneath him, cursing softly. 

_I forgot to change the sheets. Oh my god._ He peeled himself off the mattress, quickly yanking the sheets off the bed and cleaning off his torso before rolling them into a ball. _I guess I should just do laundry now._ He mused, looking around his one room apartment with a frown. _Though I don’t think there’s much to wash…_ He snatched his jacket and scrapper pants from the floor, adding them to the pile in his arms, and bounced out the door, still shirtless and barefoot, clad only in a pair of soft sweatpants. 

He had just reached the ground floor when the main entrance to the building rattled with a firm knock. Gavin frowned, checking the security feed mounted in the corner, then sighed. It was Elijah. 

“Goddammit Eli.” He growled, balancing his laundry in one arm and wrenching the door open. His brother stood on the landing, groceries in each hand, his hair pulled back in an intricate ponytail with added silver accents.

“Good morning.” He said with a smile, holding up the bags of food. “I brought dinner?” Gavin only rolled his eyes. 

“I’m doing laundry right now so you’re gonna have to just sit tight.” Gavin moved towards the basement, leaving the door open for Elijah. 

“I’ll just come with you.” Elijah offered, kicking the door shut with his foot and following after him. 

“Suit yourself!” Gavin called, bounding down the stairs into the basement. He dumped his laundry into the washer, trying to ignore the feeling of Elijah’s eyes on him. 

“Looks like you had a fun night.” Elijah teased, leaning against the washing machine and gesturing at his own neck. Gavin ran a hand over his neck sheepishly, remembering how many times Niner bit him, he probably looked like a chew toy. “Who’s the lucky participant?” Elijah prodded, raking his blue eyes up and down his form. 

“No one you’d know.” Gavin grumbled, turning the machine on and moving to leave. Elijah followed close behind, groceries in hand. 

“Oh come on, you can tell me!” Eli whined, following him up the stairs. Gavin only rolled his eyes, reaching for one of the bags in his brother’s hands and taking it from him as they walked. “We used to always tell each other all about these things.” He pouted, bumping Gavin with his shoulder. 

“Christ I just met him last night, alright?” Gavin groaned, swinging his apartment door open. Elijah hummed and grinned like he’d just pried some juicy secret from him. 

“What’s his name? Or did you miss that part somewhere between the door and the bed.” Elijah teased. Gavin punched his arm, setting the groceries on the counter and unpacking the bag. 

“His name is Niner.” He said quietly, trying to ignore the heat in his face. Elijah said nothing as Gavin placed a jug of milk in the fridge, setting his own bag on the counter. 

“What did he look like?” He asked, almost stiffly. Gavin cast him a look, frowning softly before continuing.

“Tall. Pale. Dark hair, and his eyes,” He took a slow breath, his mind conjuring up memories of a pale angel with blemish free skin looming over him. “Damn Eli you should have seen him. They were this crazy silver color, it was like they almost _glowed._ ” He said reverently. Elijah nodded slowly, setting a loaf of bread on the counter. 

“Will you be seeing him again?” He asked quietly, avoiding his gaze. Gavin narrowed his eyes, watching him closely. 

“I planned to, yeah. Why? Do you know him or something?” Elijah blinked at the floor, then shook his head with an obviously forced smile. 

“No, never heard of him.” He smoothed out his designer jacket, swiping some dust from his sleeve. Gavin frowned, searching his gaze. 

“What is it.” He said flatly, resting his hip against the counter. Elijah smiled again. 

“What’s what?” He asked innocently. 

“You know what. You’re being weird. What’s wrong.” He pressed, searching his gaze. Elijah moved to deny it again, but Gavin cut him off. “Don’t even try it, I know you too well. Now spill.” He growled. Elijah sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I guess, I’m just worried about you. I don’t want to see you in a bad situation again-” 

“He’s gone.” Gavin said quickly, crossing his arms. “Nation is gone.” 

“I know that Gavin, but do you really think- I mean, are you sure you’re ready-”

“Yeah.” Gavin murmured. “I am. I wasn’t scared when I was with Niner. And I know that if he hurts me, I can… get away.” Elijah nodded slowly, rubbing his neck. 

“Alright, I believe you. But I’d better get going. Lots of stuff to do today.” Gavin smirked, gently punching his arm again. 

“Ooh, super secret sciency stuff?” He added fake reverence to his voice for effect. Eliah rolled his eyes at him. 

“Yes, Gavin, for a lack of better wording. _Super secret sciency stuff._ ” He parroted. Gavin laughed, a rare and beautiful sound. Elijah smiled at him before pulling him into a rough hug. 

“See ya next week, take care of yourself.” He muttered, releasing Gavin to ruffle his hair. Gavin swatted him away. 

“Yeah yeah, get out of here, ya sap.” He chuckled, shoving Elijah lightly towards the door. Elijah leaned back against him, resisting lightly. 

“But what if I want to visit my baby brother?” He cried, eyes twinkling. 

“Get out!” Gavin laughed, pushing him into the hallway. 

“But Gaviiiin-” 

“I said git! You absolute tool.” He leaned against the doorframe, grinning. Elijah threw his hands up in mock defeat. 

“Fine fine! You wound me!” He groaned, walking off. “See you later!” 

“Bye!” Gavin called after him, smiling to himself as he shut the door. Elijah may have been secretive, and egotistical, and kind of a brat, but he was a good brother at the end of the day. Lord knows Gavin would have starved to death by now if it wasn’t for him. 

In reality, Elijah could more than afford to buy Gavin a new house, a new car, and all the groceries he’d ever need as long as he was alive. Gavin just didn’t let him. It had taken him until he was blacking out when he stood up to actually ask Eli for some help, and even then, he would only accept the bare minimum. Elijah seemed to understand that, and even respect it; he never bought him anything extravagant or fancy, just the basics. Gavin could never tell him how much he appreciated it. 

After Elijah left, Gavin made himself a hasty sandwich, wolfing it down in a few bites before returning for his laundry. 

With long sigh, he pulled on his scrapper pants, pulling the belt as tight as it would go. Despite that, the flame resistant material still hung low on his hips, pooling around the tops of his boots like some cheap imitation of the harem pants he remembered from movies about genies and magic lamps. He tugged his jacket over his head, fussing with the too-short hem as if it would somehow make it just a few inches longer. 

After a minute of fussing with his clothing, Gavin gave up, grabbing his pack and heading out the door, doing his best to mentally prepare himself for six long hours in the chop shop. A set of stunning grey eyes and pale hands occupied his thoughts. 

…

Gavin cursed to himself, turning off the blowtorch to yank his makeshift air mask a little higher up his face, fighting the urge to cough. 

“Fucking piece of garbage! Break already!” Gavin shouted to no one in particular, giving the ancient car frame another firm hit with his hammer. A gruff voice laughed from beneath the carcass of the vehicle, the distinct sound of tearing wires following close behind. 

“Shut the fuck up Hank!” Gavin shouted, reaching under his glowing safety visor to wipe sweat from his eyes. “Why won’t this thing break!” The trunk of the car just refused to separate from the rest of the chassis, and it was starting to piss Gavin off. 

“Try splashing some cold water on it!” Hank shouted through the layers of metal between them. Gavin frowned, reaching for a bucket of water behind him, and splashing a generous amount on the glowing metal with a loud hiss. 

The metal groaned, steam rising in thick clouds, and Gavin leaned away, reaching blindly for his hammer and muttering curses under his breath. After two solid hits, the metal shattered, a loud crash ringing through the crowded shop as the trunk hit the concrete. 

“Finally!” Gavin roared, flicking the blowtorch on and descending on the metal again. He went about breaking the trunk into pieces small enough to fit into the furnaces that lined the walls, dropping the twisted framework onto a conveyor belt that whisked the pieces away. He was nearly finished when he caught sight of Fowler stalking towards them, wearing his signature fireproof overalls and a HUD visor.

“Hank!” He shouted, coming to stand beside the car and glowering down at the old man’s legs, which were currently the only visible part of him. Hank rolled from beneath the car, dropping a handful of wiring into a bin on the floor. 

“Yeah Jeffrey?” Gavin kept his eyes down, concentrating on the glowing line he was carving in the frame of the car. 

“I’m sorry to have to do this, Hank. But we’re letting you go.” Fowler said somberly. Gavin’s head shot up, flicking the torch off and staring at the interaction. Hank shot up from the ground, eyes blazing as he leaned into the other man’s space.

“What?” He hissed, teeth ground together. Fowler made what could have been a pained expression, if Gavin didn’t know him better. 

“You fucking heard me Hank. Don’t take it personally.” Fowler growled, crossing his arms. “You’re just not meeting your quota like you used to, you’re getting too old for this job anyways.” Hank sputtered a string of barely legible curses, but Fowler cut him off. “You were the weakest link, Hank! The cut had to be made somewhere.” 

“You’re fucking heartless!” Hank yelled, throwing his gloves on the ground. “How the hell am I going to pay rent? How am I going to afford food? Huh? How the fuck am I gonna feed-” 

“Find another fucking job, Hank!” Fowler roared, throwing his hands in the air. “I feel for your situation, I really do. But I’m not about to let this business go under because of sentiment.” He stalked away, leaving Hank seething. “I’m sorry it’s so last minute, but it was out of my hands. Good luck, Hank.” 

Gavin watched, mouth agape, as Fowler stalked back through the shop to his office. He set his torch down, hesitantly walking towards Hank, who was standing with his back turned, stock still. 

“Hank?” He asked softly, touching his shoulder. Hank violently shrugged him off, storming out of the shop. Gavin moved to follow him, but was cut short by Fowler, shouting across the shop from his office. 

“Gavin! Get back to work, or you’ll be next!” He bellowed. Gavin sighed, picking up his torch and returning to his work, worry tugging at his heart. 

He hoped Hank would find a new job soon, but he also knew that at his age, it would be hard. On top of that, he’d heard rumors that Hank had a disabled son who lived with him. Lord knows Gavin was barely scraping along, he could hardly imagine supporting another person. 

As Gavin brought the blowtorch back down to the metal, he promised himself he’d check on Hank later. 

…

Gavin lay in his bed, wide awake and gripping his hair until his knuckles turned white. _He’s lying. Lying. Niner is lying. You don’t deserve him._ The Voice crowed. 

“Shut up.” Gavin groaned, rolling onto his side and covering his ears. 

_He’s hiding something. They all are. Secrets. Secrets. Secrets that will hurt._

“Shut up!” Gavin whined, gritting his teeth. “Just fucking shut up!” 

_You know he’s hiding something._


	4. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter gets a lil steamy, FYI. Enjoy ;)

Gavin hadn’t expected Niner’s first message to be, well, _that._ He stared groggily at the hologram floating in front of his face, sleep deprived and exhausted and struggling to force his brain to process what the words meant. 

_Rise and shine, I’m outside if you’re looking for a little fun._ Gavin blinked, rubbing his face and forcing himself to sit up and roll out of bed. He pulled the curtains open, peering down into the darkened street, and yep, there he was. 

Except holy shit, _there he was._ Niner was sitting astride a fancy hoverbike, the undercarriage of the vehicle glowing a brilliant blue, painting the pavement in its light. It was mostly matte black, sleek and fast looking, and made all the sexier for the damn angel sitting on it like he was born there. He was wearing that sinful, skin-tight shirt from the club, and a pair of loose grey pants tucked into sleek combat boots. 

Niner looked up at the window suddenly, smiling and waving when he saw Gavin. Gavin waved back dumbly, still staring. Niner patted the seat behind him, and Gavin nodded, holding up a finger to _wait._

His heart was in his throat as he hastily dressed himself, silently cursing his broken jacket, and considering the scrapper pants for a moment before deciding that he couldn’t wear the same outfit he had met Niner in, sliding into his sweats instead. He almost tripped running down the stairs, jogging into the street and approaching the hoverbike with wide eyes. 

“Is this yours?” Gavin asked reverently, reaching out to slide his hand over the matte black trim. Niner chuckled, patting the handle bars lovingly. 

“Yes, but it was a gift.” 

“Your family must be absolutely loaded.” Gavin breathed, running his thumb over the delicate lines carved into the carbon fiber. Niner only laughed, holding out a heavy, electronic, collar like device. “Uh, what do I do with that?” Gavin asked sheepishly, taking it hesitantly into his hands. 

“Here. Let me help.” Niner murmured, taking it from his hands and expertly opening it, wrapping his arms around Gavin to settle the device around his neck, hands brushing across his clavicles. 

Gavin felt his ears burn as Niner leaned closer, pressing a few buttons expertly. Suddenly the device around his neck whirred, shrinking and pressing into his neck firmly. Gavin yelped, grabbing tightly onto Niner's arm.

“What the hell is it doing?” He cried a little desperately, freezing in place and gripping Niner's arm like a lifeline. Niner laughed, and if Gavin hadn’t been so terrified, his heart might have missed a beat. 

“Relax.” He laughed, grasping Gavin’s elbow and rubbing his arm with his thumb. “It’s just sizing to you. Look down.” 

Gavin obeyed stiffly, looking down at his chest to watch micro-particles bleed across his ribcage, forming a shiny, black chestplate. “Armor?” Gavin asked weakly, letting his grip on Niner loosen. 

“Yup.” Niner patted his arm, continuing to hold onto him loosely as he slung his own armor collar around his neck, the chest plate complimenting his muscles nicely. “Now watch.” He pressed another button, and the particles crept up his neck, casing over his head in a solid black helmet. 

“How the hell are you breathing through that?” Gavin asked softly, free hand rising to brush his fingers along Niners now armored jaw. 

“It’s gas permeable.” He replied, but his voice wasn’t coming from him. It was coming from a speaker in Gavin's armor collar. “And it’s a com device.” he said with a chuckle, reaching for Gavin's collar. “Ready?” Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, and then the cool armor was bleeding up his neck, casing around his skull, and Gavin opened his eyes to see blue decals latching onto Niner's form, the label reading “Rider One.” 

“Holy shit.” Gavin breathed, and Niner laughed again, this time the sound was clear, amplified in his ears and it sounded like _music._

“Hop on.” Niner patted the seat behind him, turning fully forward to grasp the handlebars. Gavin swallowed, hear racing as he hesitantly climbed onto the back of the bike. “Hang on tight, it’s fast.” Niner chuckled into his ear, prompting Gavin to slide closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning to look around his shoulder. 

There was a soft whirring from the engine, the sound growing louder as the bike slowly levitated off the ground. Gavin gasped, scooting closer as he watched the pavement move farther and farther away, the engine noise growing to a deafening roar. 

“Now you know why the helmets are also com devices.” Niner said through the connection, his voice cutting through the roar of the engine like clear glass. 

“Yeah.” Gavin squeaked, gripping Niner a little tighter. Niner chuckled low in his throat, and then the bike was tipping forward, Gavin’s eyes growing wide as suddenly he was leaning heavily into Niner’s back. Without warning, the bike shot forward as if fired from a gun, the wind whipping through Gavins clothing and blasting against his cheeks. 

They roared down the street, buildings flying past and street lights turning to blurred smudges of light. Gavin couldn’t help the little surprised noise that flew out of his mouth, pressing his chest against Niners back for stability as they flew around a corner, the bike nearly sideways in the air for a moment. He buried his face in Niners shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You doing alright back there?” Niner asked into the helmet, turning his head slightly to look at him over his shoulder for a moment. 

“Yeah.” Gavin gasped. “It’s so fast.” 

“That it is.” He replied, the hint of a smile in his voice. “Hey, look up.” Gavin hesitantly raised his head, and then sat up fully, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. 

They were in the _city._ The big, glittering city, high above the ground as they raced along a holographic road that wrapped around a sparkling skyscraper. Gavin stared open mouthed at the flying vehicles around them, shimmering in the light from the holoroad, all fancy LED’s and electronic displays. Somehow, when they were that high up and surrounded by other fast moving vehicles, the speed felt less terrifying and more… exhilarating. 

Gavin could feel a heady fluttering in his chest as they suddenly separated from the main road, cresting a small hill and hurtling down the other side. Gavins stomach flipped, and he laughed aloud, leaning back slightly to feel the wind whipping around him. 

Niner laughed along, bringing his hand down from the handle bars to place it firmly over Gavin’s, which rested against his stomach. 

“Careful there,” He chuckled, pulling Gavin’s arm tighter around him. 

“Who cares about careful, this is incredible!” Gavin exclaimed happily, head thrown back in blissful abandon. “I don’t remember the last time I felt this… this..”

“Alive?” Niner offered quietly. Gavin grinned. 

“Yeah, that!” Gavin tossed his head back and laughed. “Alive!”

…

Gavin’s body was humming with adrenaline when Niner finally slowed the bike to a stop, the machine settling gracefully on the gravel and the engine going silent, lights fading out until the bike was still and dark. He shakily climbed off the bike, taking in their surroundings with confused curiosity. 

They were in some sort of suburb, the houses all identical and carrying on in a neat grid pattern as far as the eye could see. Flying vehicles and hover cars were parked in various locations, giving the impression that this was a wealthier neighborhood. 

“Where are we?” Gavin asked curiously, tipping his head back with a soft blush as Niner removed his armor collar for him.

“This is where I live.” Niner replied, placing both collars in a compartment on the bikes flank. Gavin nodded slowly, taking in the pristine white, boxlike houses, no doubt made of carbon fiber and synthetic metal. 

“How do you know which one is yours?” Gavin muttered, looking down the street. They all looked pretty much the same, save for an occasional art installation. How pretentious. Niner only laughed at him, walking up a set of concrete stairs and running his hand through his hair. 

“Are you coming?” He called over his shoulder, holding his arm out to the building. A panel slid to the side with a soft hiss, and Niner stepped through the doorway, resting his hand against the frame to hold it open for him. 

“Yeah.” Gavin squeaked, bounding up the stairs and scampering after him. 

The interior of the building was much like the outside, sleek, spotless white and geometric shapes. Gavin looked around wide eyed as Niner kicked off his shoes, making his way into a high tech kitchen, his back turned to him as he opened a chrome refrigerator. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked, rummaging through its contents. Gavin toed off his boots, leaning against the wall. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He said quietly, sliding onto a shiny, expensive looking bar stool, resting his elbows on the counter and watching Niner reheat something on a clear glass plate. He handed him the dish with a dazzling smile, watching silently as Gavin wolfed it down. 

“This is really good.” Gavin groaned, his mouth full. “Aren’t you gonna have some?” 

“I’m not hungry.” He said with a smile, resting his head on his hand. Gavin nearly choked, (Jesus Christ he was beautiful), finishing off the food quickly and pushing the dish aside. 

“Thank you for that.” He said somewhat sheepishly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Niner smirked at him, pushing himself off the counter and walking around to stand between his knees. Gavin instinctively reached out to hold his narrow waist, tilting his head back to look at him. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Niner murmured, cupping his neck gently. Gavin swallowed, letting Niner tip his head back and lean closer until their noses were brushing. 

_Oh god, I know what this is, he’d gonna kiss me, oh god-_

Niner leaned forward, lips parted, and Gavin panicked. He pressed his hands into Niners chest, barely holding him away. Dear god he was strong.

“Wait.” Gavin gasped, turning his face to the side to avoid the kiss. “Don’t.” Niner immediately leaned away, taking a minuscule step back and tilting his head to one side. 

“Is something wrong?” Gavin released Niner, running his hands up and down the fabric of his sweatpants nervously. 

“No no, just, don’t- don’t kiss me.” Niner frowned softly. 

“Can I ask why?” He asked softly, touching his arm. Gavin swallowed hard, hands shaking as he grasped the fabric of his pants. 

“I just, I- I’m sorry. I just can’t.” He stammered, looking at the floor. Niner stepped closer, running his hands up and down his arms soothingly. 

“That’s okay. I won’t try to do that again.” He said quietly, leaning forward to bump his nose against Gavin’s jaw. Gavin sighed, his lips tugging upwards in a tiny smile. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly. Niner hummed, deep in his chest, and grazed his teeth down Gavin’s neck, making his breath hitch. Gavin returned his hold on Niners hips, shivering as Niner ran his tongue over his jugular. 

“I was thinking about you all day yesterday.” Niner murmured against his neck, pressing a wet kiss beneath his jawline. Gavin huffed quietly, licking his lips. 

“Me too.” He admitted quietly, voice straining. Niner gave a contented humm at that, one hand coming up to drag through the short hairs at the base of his skull. Gavin sighed, tilting his head to one side to give Niner better access. The offer was immediately taken, Gavin hissing softly as Niner bit him, again. 

“You’ve got no idea the comments I got on those.” Gavin said weakly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Do they bother you?” He lapped gently at the new mark, sucking on the skin to deepen the bruise. 

“No.” Another humm. He sank his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder, applying a pressure that made Gavin squirm in his firm grip, whimpering softly as his teeth pierced the skin. 

Just as the pain became a little too much, the pressure was released, Niner’s cool tongue running over the wound in slow, soothing strokes. When he pulled away to face him, his teeth were tinted red. Gavin panted, running his hands up his stomach and digging his fingertips into the top of his broad chest. 

He stared up into his grey eyes, unable to communicate what he wanted, instead he groped at his shoulders, ran his thumbs over his neck and collarbones, lips parted and eyes dark. 

“Such a good boy.” Niner mused, stroking his cheek and running his thumb over his parted lips. He wrapped his arms around Gavin, holding him tight against his chest and lifting him off the chair with ease. Gavin yelped, wrapping his arms and legs around Niner’s body as he was carried through the house.

The mattress absorbed the shock as he was thrown onto it, sinking beneath him like a pristine cloud. Gavin looked up at Niner crawling on top of him like a frightened animal, wide eyed and flushed. When Niner moved to grasp at his pants, Gavin caught his wrist, swallowing tightly. 

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting anywhere near my ass. I’m still fucking sore.” He growled, cheeks burning. Niner smiled wryly at him, snatching his wrists and pinning them at his sides. He leered down at him, and for the second time, Gavin swore his eyes were glowing faintly. 

“I guess we’ll just have to get creative then, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, do you guys want more porn, or to just skip it and get straight to the plot? VOTE!  
> Honestly the feedback I've been getting on this fic is some of the best I've ever gotten, ya'll have no idea how much it warms my heart T-T


	5. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the votes! I decided that since this particular hookup wouldn't be changing or developing their dynamic, I would leave it out. There will be more in later chapters though.  
> Warning for this chapter, there are mentions and a brief description of past domestic abuse. Stay safe bb's.

Gavin woke with a start, half flinging himself upright when he registered a lazy arm slung around his waist. Memories of cheap drugstore cologne and punches lined with stinging gold rings flew to his mind, before he remembered that he was gone. He could never come back. Gavin turned, forcing himself to take a deep breath, and looked down at a sleeping Niner on the large bed beside him.

He was even more stunning in sleep. It was just so unfair. Gavin studied the softness of his usually sharp features, the way his hair pooled on the pillow beneath his head, his lips parted slightly in sleep as he breathed slow and even. His heart twisted slightly at the sight, and he forced it down. 

He stared down at the arm still wound around his waist, his stomach twisting up in happy little knots, mixing with the lingering fear in his gut. 

_He isn’t Nation._ He reminded himself, letting his eyes slide shut. _Nation is gone, forever._

“Are you alright?” A soft voice asked, the hand around his waist coming up to stroke his side soothingly. Gavin turned to look at him again, smiling. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for letting me stay the night.” He said quietly. Niner smiled gently at him. 

“Well, it was pretty late. I wasn’t gonna make you take the hydrotrain at that hour.” He chuckled, releasing Gavin to sit up and stretch languidly as he rolled out of bed. “Are you hungry?”

Gavin nodded, yawning. He tumbled out of the pristine white sheets, snatching up his sweatpants from the floor and tugging them on, not bothering with a shirt. He followed Niner into the kitchen, eyes raking down his muscular back as he prepared something on the stove.

“After breakfast, I can take you home.” Niner said, a soft sizzling rising from the pan in front of him. “I hope you like eggs?” He turned, holding a plate of scrambled eggs. 

“Yeah I do.” Gavin blinked, taking the plate and sitting at the counter. “How’d you make that so fast?” Niner laughed, patting the stove somewhat lovingly. 

“It’s a fancy kitchen, what can I say.” Gavin smirked, inhaling his food in a rush. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate so good, by the time he finished, his stomach felt pleasantly stretched. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, rubbing his neck. “I feel bad for eating all your food.” 

“Don’t be. No offense darling, but you look like you could use it.” Niner said softly, stepping closer to gently poke his clearly visible ribs with a smirk. Gavin reflexively twisted away, blushing. 

“Still.” He huffed, crossing his arms across himself. “You’re in no way obligated to feed me. I appreciate it.” Niner smiled brightly, but his eyes appeared almost sad. Gavin tried not to think about it. 

Something tickled the back of Gavin's mind, a nagging feeling that something was off, something was missing- All at once, he remembered work. He felt a swell of panic rising in his chest as he looked out the window, it was late in the morning, and here he was, eating eggs, not even dressed, Fowler was gonna kill him-

“Oh my fucking god.” Gavin said in a panic, bolting to Niner’s bedroom and tugging his jacket over his head. 

“What?” Niner asked worriedly, following close behind with a concerned expression. 

“I have work today! I was supposed to be there at six am! I’m so fucking screwed oh my god.” He groaned, hastily strapping on his boots. “I don’t have my pants, fuck sake. If I don’t show up at all, I’ll get fired, oh god-”

“I’ll take you.” Niner blurted, pulling on a shirt with haste. Gavin gawked. 

“You really don’t have to, I can just take the train…”

“My bike is much faster than that. I can take you back to your apartment to get your pants, and then I can take you to work.” He punctuated the statement by zipping up a heavy jacket with reflective sleeves, placing his hands on his hips. “Let’s go! You said you were late, right?” 

Gavin opened and closed his mouth a few times because really, this was going above and beyond, _he was just a hookup_ , but he didn’t really have the option to refuse. 

“Right. Okay. Let’s go.” 

…

The bike practically screeched to a halt in front of the chop shop, Gavin hastily tugging the armor off his neck and climbing off the bike. 

“Thank you so much.” He gasped, handing Niner the armor and folding his pants tighter over his arm. There wasn’t time to put them on at his apartment. 

“It’s no problem Gavin. I hope your boss doesn’t actually kill you. That would be rather unfortunate.” He teased with a gentle smile. Gavin couldn’t help but smirk, giving a little wave as he jogged towards the building, only to be cut short when the door swung open, Fowler stepping outside with a dark expression on his face. 

“Gavin Reed.” He growled, crossing his arms and glaring down at him. Gavin swallowed tightly, wide eyed. 

“Sir, I’m so so sorry. I overslept, and when I realized it I got here as fast as I could. I know there’s no excuse sir, but I’m still really sorry.” He rattled off, staring sheepishly at the ground and fiddling with his fingers. 

“You’re right. There’s no excuse.” Fowler hissed. “Which is why you’re fucking fired, Gavin.” Gavin’s head shot up, wild eyed. 

“W-what!” He shouted, panicking. 

“You’ve been late one too many times, and today? Almost four hours late and you roll up on a fancy hoverbike like some kind of asshole.” He spat the words in his face, turning and walking back into the shop. “Get the fuck out of here.” He snarled, slamming the door behind him. 

Gavin stood in the street, trembling, numb. A pair of yellow eyes flashed into his mind and the growing panic in his chest threatened to boil over. 

_Oh my god. This can’t be happening. How will I survive. How will I pay Canine? What do I do?_

_You can’t pay. You can’t pay. The Voice answered, whispering deep inside him. Canine will tell. He’ll tell everyone. He’ll tell Fowler. And Hank. And Elijah. And the police. And Niner-_

“Stop it.” Gavin whispered. His hands were shaking. His whole body was shaking. 

_You’re in danger. Canine knows. He knows you can’t pay and he’s going to tell and he’s going to hurt you-_

“Shut the fuck up!” Gavin shouted, grabbing his head. He turned to run, he wasn’t sure where to, but he just had to get away from _something,_ and ran headfirst into Niner. 

His hands grasped his arms, holding him tight as he leaned down to study his face. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Gavin?” He asked calmly, cool and collected as ever, and Gavin thrashed out of his grip, running blindly down the street. He was vaguely aware of the sound of fast footsteps behind him, but he ignored it, forcing his body to run harder, chest heaving and legs pumping as he flew around a corner. 

The lightning fast steps followed him, growing closer with every passing second, until a strong hand was gently grasping his arm and giving it a soft tug. Gavin slowed himself, gasping, and came to a stuttering halt, his whole body quaking. 

The hand on his arm squeezed gently, Niner pressing up against his back and pressing his forehead against the back of Gavin’s head. 

“Shh, easy. I’m right here.” He murmured. Gavin shuddered and gasped, and then burst into tears, a pained sob wrenching out of his chest. 

“What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, oh god…” He sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Niner stood pressed against him, wrapping his arms gently around his chest, squeezing him. 

“You’ll be alright.” he rumbled, breathing into his hair. “It’s gonna be okay.” Gavin shook his head. 

“You don’t understand, I’ve only got three weeks left, I’m so fucking screwed, oh god…” His voice shattered as he cried harder, panic clutching tightly at his heart. It was hard to breath, despite the fact that he’d stopped running, and his throat ached from crying and panting. 

Niner fell silent, squeezing him a little tighter. The steady warmth and pressure of him against his back was grounding, and Gavin relaxed back into him for just a moment. 

They stood there for several long minutes, Niner swaying him gently, hushing him when his breathing grew so uneven he wheezed, his arms locked around his body and his face resting against the side of Gavin’s head. After awhile, Gavin's crying subsided to soft shivering, his breathing evened out enough for his head to clear slightly. 

“Will you take me home?” Gavin asked weakly, turning his head to look up at Niner. His grey eyes were soft and full of worry, and he nodded, giving him another squeeze. Gavin nodded slowly, turning himself more to press his forehead against his neck for a moment. 

Niner turned them back to walk towards his bike, holding Gavin protectively against his side the entire time. 

…

They rode in silence, Gavin resting his head against Niner’s shoulder and letting the biting wind dry his tears. His mind had gone blank, he felt numb and exhausted, he didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t fix it right that minute, so just for a little while, he let it be. He pretended it was okay, that Niner was just taking him for another ride, showing him the glowing city just because he could. He shut his eyes and time became a blur around him. 

The spell was broken when they reached his apartment. Gavin slid off the bike, handing the armor back stiffly. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, turning to walk across the street. 

“Wait! Gavin!” Niner called, leaping from the bike and jogging after him. He grabbed his shoulder, turning him hastily. 

“What.” Gavin croaked. Niner held his gaze. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” He asked softly. “Because if you’re not, I can help. Whatever it is.” Gavin continued to stare at him for a long while, something in his chest twisting violently and painfully. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” He asked quietly, still shaking gently. Niner frowned. 

“Doing what?” 

“Acting like, like you care or something. Like we’re a couple.” Niner’s brows furrowed together as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Am I not allowed to care about your well being?” He asked, the corner of his lips tugging upwards slightly. Gavin shook his head weakly. 

“You’re just, you don’t get it.” He floundered, looking the ground. “You treat me like we met through friends and went on respectable dates, like _normal people,_ but we didn’t, Niner.” He was growing desperate now, though he couldn’t say why. “We met in a sex club that I walked into because I didn’t have hardly any options left, and we hooked up twice and you made me eggs for breakfast, and now you’re walking me home and asking about my problems and I just-” A deep, gasping breath. “I don’t understand.” 

Niner cupped his cheek. “Do you have to?” he asked softly. “Is understanding a requirement?” Gavin shook his head, rubbing his face. 

“I can’t do this right now.” He whispered. “I need to sleep. And think.” _And plan my funeral,_ he added in his head. “Goodbye, Niner.” He whispered, stepping out of his grasp and turning to walk numbly across the street. 

His heart ached softly as he shut the door, listening to the roar of Niner's bike fading into the distance. 

…

The sheets had been tossed off the bed, and Gavin had followed after them, sitting with his back against the mattress, knees against his chest as he rocked himself back and forth, back and forth, sweat gathering at his brow and dripping down his temples. 

Nation’s voice rang in his head, bright and deceptive, flowery promises of love and safety that had dissipated in the air like the smoke of his burning corpse. Gavin swore he could still feel the ache in his jaw and ribs and cheekbones from the heavy handed blows, could still feel the sting of his golden rings breaking his skin. 

“He’s gone.” He whispered to himself. “He’s gone forever. He can never hurt me again.” The Voice slithered into his mind. 

_But he will never leave your head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting dire, wouldn't you say?


	6. Lies, Alive, Fake Fake Fake

Gavin paced his apartment, his hands running endless tracks over his face, hair and arms, a pitiful attempt to soothe himself. After Niner left, Gavin had allowed himself to just cry, for hours. He’d laid on the ground and choked and whined until his eyes were puffy and raw and his throat was dry from gasping. The Voice tormented him for a good long while that night, and Gavin had sat on the ground and whispered to himself throughout it all. 

And then he stood up, and tried to collect himself, because he needed to think about this, he needed to find the solution because there had to be one, _somewhere-_ And he hadn’t stopped thinking since yesterday. 

He was half expecting to see a track worn into the floor at this point. The ground creaked in a steady, familiar rhythm as he paced over it, rubbing his face and arms and thinking, thinking, thinking. 

He had, for a moment, entertained the idea of asking Elijah for help. He would help him in an instant, he knew that much. Whatever money he needed would be delivered in a secure black case, accompanied by those worried blue eyes and a litany of questions. It was an easy out for his money problems, but he worried that Elijah wouldn’t stop asking questions until he _knew_ , an Gavin wasn’t sure he trusted him with that yet. 

His mind had wandered back to the Eden Club, and the employees with their LED clothing and shiny heels, and he’d shuddered. _Desperate,_ The Voice had taunted, and Gavin had gripped his head and closed his eyes until it quieted. 

His bracelet chirped for what must have been the tenth time that day, startling him from his thoughts. Irritated, he checked the notification. 

_Elijah, 2 New Messages_

_Niner, 1 New Message_

_Old Man, 3 New Messages_

Gavin frowned. Hank didn’t usually text him, and three messages was easily a record for him. He ignored the other texts and opened the conversation. 

_Gavin, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t really need it. When you get some time, can you come by my place? I need to get groceries, but I can’t leave my son right now._

_I have money, I’ll pay you._

_Please Gavin, I don’t have anyone else to ask._

Gavin swallowed hard, and quickly typed a reply. 

_I’m on my way over now._

He felt some sense of relief as he tugged on his boots and left the apartment. Helping Hank with his problems was a welcome respite from overthinking about his own. Plus, he couldn’t deny that he had been madly curious about Hank’s son. Rumors around the shop had been wildly varying and unclear, but now he’d get to see for himself. 

The streets were moderately crowded, given it was mid afternoon, and Gavin scuttled along with his hood down, wary of running into someone he knew. For a moment, he thought he detected a flash of yellow eyes in the crowd, and he pulled his hood down farther, quickening his pace. 

_Desperate, Desperate, You are You are._

…

Gavin fidgeted with his jacket hem, standing on the landing in front of Hanks apartment. He could hear the distinct, heavy footfalls of Hank moving around inside, a hushed murmuring, and then the door swung open. 

“Gavin.” Hank breathed, opening the door wider. “Come in.” Gavin nodded, stepping inside and looking around curiously. The apartment seemed a bit bigger than his own, namely because it had more than one room. He noted some old, physically printed pictures in frames hanging from the walls, several of which contained a large St. Bernard dog. 

“Thank you for doing this.” Hank muttered, leading him into the living room. Gavin nodded solemnly. 

“It’s no problem at all, old man.” He said softly. Hank gave him a half hearted smile, rubbing his neck. 

“I’ll get you the money in a second, Connor needs his meds.” 

“Connor?” Gavin raised his eyebrows. “Is this the elusive son I’ve heard so much about?” Hank smirked, jerking his head at him as he wandered down a hallway towards a half open door. 

“Why don’t you come say hi? He likes meeting new people. Doesn’t get to do it very often anymore through.” Hank pushed the door open, bending down to speak softly to someone Gavin couldn’t see. 

Gavin swallowed tightly, biting his lip as he hesitantly followed after. He pressed his hand into the door, sliding it open just a little more, and cautiously stepped into the room. 

Hank was bent over a thin body in a hospice bed, blocking his face from view. Gavin couldn’t help but stare at his delicate looking arm, lying limp on the sheets. All muscle definition seemed to have melted away some time ago. A strange electronic device was encasing his fingers, blinking occasionally.

“There you go, well done kiddo.” Hank murmured, setting a glass of water down on a nightstand and adjusting the pillows before stepping away, revealing the rest of the young man. “He can hear you just fine, but talking is nearly impossible right now, so don’t expect much of a response.” He explained, but Gavin wasn’t listening. 

Because the kid had Niners face. Granted, it was slightly deformed, muscles deteriorated and twisted in unnatural ways, but it was his face. Gavin felt his heart racing as he took a blind step backwards, reeling. 

“Hank what the fuck is this.” Gavin whispered, backing into a dresser pushed up against the wall, gripping it for dear life. Hank’s face twisted into something a bit darker than rage. 

“Gavin, _he’s sick-_ ” He snarled, but Gavin cut him off. 

“No no, not that,” he was shaking slightly. “Why the fuck does he look like Niner.” His eyes snapped to Hank, desperate for an explanation. “Is he a twin? Do you have another son?” 

“What the fuck Gavin, _no_ \- Connor is my only son.” He took a slow step towards him. “Who is…” His face suddenly blanched. “That son of a bitch.” He hissed. 

“What?” Gavin choked, voice high and terrified. “What the fuck is going on?” Hank looked like he was about to answer, when a harsh buzzer rang through the apartment. 

“I’ll bet decent fucking money that’s him now, lying bitch!” Hank shouted, storming out of the room and leaving Gavin to stare at Connor, who’d opened his eyes. They were deep brown, and it unsettled him so deeply he thought he might vomit. 

There was shouting from the other room, but Gavin wasn’t listening. He felt trapped in Connors gaze, he could feel it crawling up his skin, and it felt so so _wrong._

“...do you mean, Hank? Who the fuck- Gavin?” Gavin turned, and came face to face with Elijah. 

“Elijah?” Gavin blinked slowly, still stunned. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Elijah looked cornered, his gaze snapped from Connor to Gavin and back again. 

“He came here to bask in his failure.” Hank hissed, shoving past them and going to stand beside Connor’s bed. 

“What?” Gavin’s voice sounded flat and terrified to his own ears. He stared Elijah down. 

“That’s completely unfair and you know it Hank.” Elijah said with a defeated sigh. “I came here to visit Connor.” 

“Does it make you feel better? Ease the guilt a little?” 

“Hank-”

“What the fuck is going on!” Gavin shouted, grabbing his hair. “Someone fucking explain this shit before I lose my mind!” Elijah was sliding closer, reaching out to touch his arm. 

“Gavin, please calm down-”

“No!” He cried, shaking out of Elijah’s grip and turning to face him, wild eyed. “No, you need to tell me what’s going on, because he,” He pointed a shaking finger at Connor. “Looks almost exactly like Niner, and Hank doesn’t have twins. So tell me Elijah, what the fuck is Niner? Hm? _What the fuck is he?!_ ” He screamed the last words, chest heaving.

Elijah stepped closer, grabbing both his arms and holding him steady. 

“Gavin, calm down. Take a breath.” He murmured, catching him with his piercing blue eyes. Gavin twisted away, animalistic fear crawling up his throat. 

“You either tell me right fucking now, or I swear to god, I’ll leave and never come back.” He spat, voice trembling. He pressed himself farther into the corner, watching Elijah wildly searching his gaze and working his jaw, open, close, open, close. 

“Gavin, this really isn’t the time-”

“He’s not a person. I don’t know if you can even consider him alive. This punk right here,” Hank pointed an accusing finger at Elijah, teeth barred. “Manufactured him in a _fucking lab._ ” 

Gavin turned as if he was underwater. 

_Elijah… made, Niner?_ It was getting hard to breath. Images of Niner's gunmetal eyes glinting in the darkness above him flickered across his mind, and his stomach turned. 

_Will you be seeing him again?_

_I planned to, yeah. Why, do you know him or something?_

_No. Never heard of him._

This was too much. 

Gavin shoved past Elijah, bolting out of the apartment and out of the building. 

_I guess, I’m just worried about you. I don’t want to see you in a bad situation again-_

_He’s gone. Nation is gone._

Buildings flew past as Gavin sprinted down the streets, chest heaving. Niner’s eyes burned in his mind like molten silver, looming over him in the dark, predatory and beautiful and fake _fake fake fake fake-_

Gavin ran blindly, twisting and turning down empty streets which gradually grew more and more crowded, more ultraviolet, more surreal. Lights blurred in his eyes, the air was roaring with electricity and voices and too much, _way too much, oh god, where am I going, where am I going-_

A familiar cacophony of noise reached his ears, and for a moment his heart began to sigh in relief, before it twisted violently in terror. 

“Gavin?” The bike pulled up beside him, it rider deactivating his helmet to lean off the handle bars, frowning. Gavin glanced at him once, and then tore down a side street, boots kicking up water behind him as he splashed through a puddle. 

The bike didn’t follow, but Niner did, his presence given away by fast footfalls on cracked pavement. Gavin recalled how easily Niner had caught him last time, and he wheezed as a fresh wave of adrenaline washed over. 

The alley twisted ahead of him, and Gavin lost his footing on the slick pavement, crashing down painfully onto his hip before scrambling to his feet again, knocking over a trash can. The footsteps followed directly after, lightning fast, never tiring, never breaking pace. 

“Gavin!” Niner called out to him, gaining ground quickly. Gavin’s chest ached and burned as he forced himself to run harder, fueled by fear. A firm hand grasped lightly at his elbow, tugging his sleeve, and he twisted his arm away, losing his balance slightly and clipping his shoulder on the wall as he rounded another corner. 

The alley ended in a large, blank wall. Gavin skidded to a halt, bracing himself on the wall as if he could somehow make it disappear. The footsteps behind him slowed to silence, and Gavin whirled, chest heaving, to stare wild eyed at Niner. 

He stood with his hands half outstretched, palms facing Gavin, crouched slightly as if he was worried he’d be attacked. 

“It’s me.” Niner said softly. “It’s Niner, Gavin, settle down.” Gavin took a shuddering breath, back braced against the wall. 

“I know exactly what you are.” He choked, pointing a shaking finger. “You stay the fuck away from me.” Niner frowned, taking a hesitant step forward. 

“Darling-”

“Don’t you fucking call me that.” Gavin wheezed, voice high and desperate. “Stay away.” 

“Gavin, what are you talking about? _It’s me-_ ”

“You’re not fucking human.” Gavin whispered, pressing himself harder into the wall. “You’re not real.” His _fake_ eyes went wide, something akin to hurt flashing across them, and then he was stepping forward again, reaching desperately, fingers brushing against Gavin's sleeve.

“You- you don’t understand. Please, I can show you, _I’m alive-_ ” 

“No you’re not!” Gavin scrambled away from him, tumbling into a heap in the corner. He curled into himself, watching wide eyed as Niner retracted his arms, face twisting. 

“Gavin-” He pleaded. 

“Get away.” He whined, caging his arms protectively around his head, peering at him from behind his wrists. 

Silence stretched between them, Niner opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something else, then shutting it tightly, nodding and clenching his jaw before turning and walking down the alley silently. 

Once he’d rounded the corner, Gavin tumbled forward onto his hands and knees, shaking violently as he vomited up the little contents of his stomach. The stench of it hung in the air around him, bits of it clinging to his lips and chin and pooling beneath his face. 

As his body stilled, the adrenaline began to wear off, replaced by a heavy exhaustion that wrapped around him like a fog. Gavin wobbled, then tipped over, collapsing on his side, the cold pavement pressing into his cheek. His hip and shoulder throbbed with every heartbeat, his surrounding fading away until the dull ache was all he was aware of. 

As his eyes slid shut, gentle raindrops pattered on his cheeks, soaking his clothing and the alleyway, the soft background noise lulling him into a numb, empty sleep. 

…

_I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive. I am alive._

_I am alive!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think there's a flaw in my code_   
>  _These voices won't leave me alone_   
>  _Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold_


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth always comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, flashing TRIGGER WARNING for Domestic abuse!!! This chapter contains detailed description of Gavin's past with Nation, please be safe if you're sensitive to that sort of thing! Take breaks, skip what makes you uncomfortable, and don't force yourself to do anything. Stay safe darlings and happy reading <3
> 
> Also, this chapter is a fucking beast. I figured you guys deserved a nice long one since it took me so long to update!

“Gavin? Gavin!” A distant voice shouted over the rain. Gavin blinked his eyes open slowly, staring into the murky shadows as the rain pattered heavily against the side of his head. Soft, hurried footsteps were splashing through the water, jogging closer.

Footsteps got closer, and suddenly Gavin was being pulled into an awkward sitting position, his shoulders held in a firm yet gentle grip. He groaned as the bruises on his hip and shoulder smarted, burning with a hot ache. When he looked, up, Elijah was crouching in front of him, sopping wet and looking him over carefully. 

“Christ what happened to you?” He shouted slightly to be heard over the rain, a few strands of his dark hair clinging to his forehead. Gavin shook his head, slightly dazed. 

Elijah said nothing, only pursing his lips and grasping at Gavins elbows to haul him to his feet. Gavin shook violently, the rain had soaked through his clothes and down to his skin, the cold seeming to have settled deep in his bones. He did his best to hide the faint chatter in his teeth. 

“How long have you been out here?” Elijah said loudly. Gavin shrugged, shivering in his grasp. Elijah muttered a curse, yanking Gavin closer and holding him against his equally soaked body. 

“You fucking scared me.” He said softly into his ear, resting his forehead against Gavin’s temple. Gavin said nothing, choosing instead to close his eyes and pretend, to pretend that the man hugging him tight in the rain was the brother he knew, not the madman who… who…

Gavin shoved Elijah back weakly, eyes getting wide. 

“You…” He choked. “You made him.” His voice was nearly lost in the cacophony of the rain, but his words hit home. Elijah took a hesitant step forwards. 

“Yes.” He murmured. 

“And… and I…” 

“Yes.” He pressed. Gavin stumbled a little farther away, reaching out to lean against the graffitied brick wall. “Gavin… you’re freezing. Let’s get you home, we can talk about it there.” He offered, his voice low and soothing. Gavin bristled, something feral twisting in his chest. 

“No.” He hissed.

“What? Gavin, be reasonable-”

“I said no!” He shouted, whirling on him suddenly. “You think you can just show up here and take care of me after that?” He raised his voice to be heard over the rain, blinking water out of his eyes. 

“So you hate me now?” Eli shouted back. “You hate me because I’m responsible for the best thing in your life since that ass-” Gavin lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him harshly against the wall. He leaned in close, close enough that Elijah could look nowhere but directly into his eyes. 

“You had no _right._ ” Gavin hissed, voice dripping in venom. “I don’t need a caretaker to look after me.” Elijah shook his head slightly. 

“That’s not what… Gavin, I didn’t make Niner for you. I made him for Conner.” 

“But something went wrong, didn’t it?” Gavin snarled. “That’s what Hank was talking about. You made a mistake.” 

“Hank is a bitter man whose son is dying. He’s not telling the whole story.” 

“Then what the hell is the whole story ‘Lijah!” Gavin shouted. Eli blinked for a moment, then sighed. 

“I made Niner to be a… new body for Connor.” He said quietly, looking at the ground as much as he could in the close proximity. “It was a very private, very complicated procedure. I owed Hank a favor.” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but maintained his grip silently. 

“The plan was, roughly, to translate Connors consciousness into an AI, and upload him into the new body.” His voice got lower as he spoke, until it was barely a whisper. “But… something… went wrong.” 

“What do you mean, _went wrong._ ” Gavin growled, eyes narrowed. 

“The AI sort of… mutated in a sense. Instead of translating Connor, it mimicked him. It became its own consciousness.” Gavin flung Elijah roughly into the bricks, stepping away and barring his teeth. 

“Bullshit.” He growled. “How do you know it’s a consciousness, how do you know it’s not just a fucked up program?” Elijah grabbed at his face and groaned. 

“Christ sake Gavin, you of all people should have no doubt!” He shouted. “You were involved with him! You spent time with him! You were completely convinced that he was a human! You felt connection with him-”

“You don’t know shit about what happened with us!” Gavin roared. Elijah threw his hands up. 

“I heard the way you talked about him, that alone was-”

“Shut up!” Gavin screamed, grabbing him again, pinning him against the wall by his shirt. Elijah snapped his mouth shut, looking bewildered, then sighed.

“Alright.” He murmured. “I’m sorry.” Gavin released him quickly, taking a half step back and running his hands through his hair. He felt all the fight drain out of him, leaving him standing with his shoulders slumped as water ran into his eyes and soaked his hair thoroughly. 

He was just so, so tired. 

They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the dull roar of the rain, Gavin shivering violently and Elijah shoving his hands uselessly into his pockets. 

“Gavin.” Elijah murmured. “Please, you’re shaking. Let’s go home.” 

“I don’t know what to do Eli.” Gavin whispered, eyes wide and vacant. Everything was starting to pile up, between losing his job and the ever present threat of Canine, and now Niner? Elijah’s secrets? Gavin felt like he’d been hit with a train.

“Let’s start small then, hmm?” Elijah soothed, stepping closer. “I’ll take you home, c’mon.” 

When his hand came up to rest against Gavins back, steering him down the alley, Gavin didn’t protest.

…

Gavin spent the taxi ride in numb silence. Elijah had turned the heater on, and he was dimly aware of how uncomfortable his damp clothing felt. The sky remained a dark, muddy black, any remnants of stars buried long ago beneath layers of smog and the ever present neon glow of the city. 

The taxi came to a stop, its door collapsing to the side as Elijah stepped neatly out, turning to watch Gavin closely as he followed, then took the led as they crossed the street.

They said nothing as they entered the building, climbing the dark, creaking stairs in single file, Gavin’s steps growing slower and heavier with each passing moment. Once, he lost his balance, probably due to the aching cold in his legs, and Elijah had pressed his fingertips against his back to steady him, the sensation feather light and barely there. 

As they approached Gavins apartment, a small hologram note caught his eye, the projector stuck firmly to the door. Gavin frowned, stepping closer to read it, and then his blood ran cold. 

_One week, darling, or else. Don’t disappoint me again. -C_

Gavin scanned the note over and over again, standing frozen as Elijah leaned over his shoulder to examine it. 

_One week?! I had three! This can’t be happening, this can’t be real, this is too much-_

One shaking hand flew out to snatch the projector off the door, cramming it into his pocket and forcing the door open, stumbling inside as if the four walls could somehow protect him. 

“Gavin,” Elijah started, warily following him. “What was that note about.” 

“Nothing.” Gavin said quickly, busying himself at the sink as he needlessly moved some dishes around, keeping his back to Elijah. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Eli growled, coming to stand beside him and staring intently at him, brows furrowed. “Is someone hurting you?” 

“No!” Gavin gasped, whirling on him and holding his hands up defensively. “No no, nothings wrong, its just, er, my, my neighbor!” He rambled. Elijah narrowed his eyes knowingly. 

“It’s not your neighbor.” He said almost gently. “Who is ‘C’?” 

“No one! It’s not important, don’t worry about-” 

“Gavin!” Elijah snapped, shocking him into silence. Gavin immediately flinched away until his back pressed against the counter, shaking quietly. He stared a hole in the ground, jaw clenched shut. He knew Elijah wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that, but whenever his voice had that sharp, angry edge, he couldn’t help but remember golden rings flashing through the air before a heavy handed strike sent him reeling. 

Elijah sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment before capturing his gaze again. 

“That note was a threat. It’s obvious. Now, are you going to tell me who ‘C’ is, so I can help you?” Gavin shook his head silently. “Why not? I can _help_ you, you just have to-”

“Because I can’t.” He mumbled, cutting Elijah off. 

“What? Why not? Wait, Gavin, is he blackmailing-”

“Yes!” He shouted, something in his heart cracked slightly as he spoke. “Yes, he’s fucking blackmailing me. So no, I can’t tell you who he is and I can’t let you help me, because he’ll- he’s gonna, he’ll _tell_ and-”

“Slow down.” Elijah murmured, lightly touching his arm. “What’s he even got on you?” 

_That_ sent a rush of fear through him. Gavin shook his head harshly, staring wide eyed at his brother. 

“No, no no I can’t, I can’t-”

“You can.” Elijah soothed, grasping lightly at his arm and brushing his thumb over his bicep. “Nothing you say could make me hate you, Gavin. Nothing. You’re my brother.” 

The crack in his heart groaned and slipped open farther. Gavin practically whimpered. He wanted to believe that, he wanted to trust him, but this was too much, Elijah would recoil from him in horror if he knew, he never wanted to see that. 

“You don’t know that.” He said instead, voice cracking. Elijah grabbed him firmly by the shoulders, staring directly into his eyes. 

“I do know that. I promise I will never hate you.” He said solemnly. Gavin shook his head.

“This, this is too much-”

“Nothing will ever be too much. Gavin,” He soothed, refusing to let Gavin look away. “I don’t care what it is. You will always be my brother and nothing can change that.” 

The crack in his heart gave way a little farther, and Gavin felt a lump forming in his throat. 

“It’s really bad.” He whispered. 

“I don’t care.” 

“It’s illegal.” 

“So is half of what I do, if not more.” Elijah shook his head lightly. “I will help you, Gavin. I’ll get this blackmailer off your back, but I need to know what he has on you, so we can be prepared.” 

His heart broke open wide, and he took a gasing, shaky breath. 

“His name is… his name is Canine.” He began quietly. “And… he saw me.” 

“Saw you doing what?” Elijah pressed. Gavin swallowed hard. 

“He… he saw me kill Nation.” 

…

_Ten Months Ago ___

____

Gavin sat quietly on the edge of the bed, nervously fidgeting with his hands. There was no dinner ready, and Nation was coming home. He was supposed to make dinner for him every night, but tonight, there was no edible food left in the pantry, nothing but ice and bottles of condiments in the fridge. 

____

Gavin had sent Nation a text, an attempt to buffer the coming rage, warning him that there was nothing edible in the house and they would have to go out to eat. He had received only ominous silence in response. 

____

Firm footfalls pounded up the stairs to the front door, and Gavin’s stomach flipped involuntarily. A jangle of keys, the door being wrenched open, and then nothing. 

____

“Gavin!” A shout. Gavin leapt from the bed, scrambling to open the bedroom door and step into the hallway. 

____

“Here.” He forced his voice to remain steady and calm, padding down the hallway into the living room. Nation stood just inside the doorway, reaching behind himself to push the door shut with a decisive click as he turned on Gavin. 

____

“Why isn’t dinner on the table.” He growled, eyes narrowed. Gavin rubbed at his fingers absent mindedly. 

____

“I sent you a message-” 

____

“Don’t go making excuses.” Nation growled, taking a menacing step forward. Gavin swallowed tightly. 

____

“There was nothing to make dinner with. We're going to have to go out tonight-”

____

“We can’t go out tonight because Canine is coming over!” Nation shouted, making Gavin flinch. “I told you that yesterday, weren’t you listening!” 

____

“T-there’s still nothing to make dinner with-” 

____

“There you go, making excuses again!” He was really shouting now. Gavin fiddled with his hands, staring at the ground quietly. Nation growled a string of curses, stumbling into the kitchen and slamming through the cupboards, cursing loudly as he saw they were nearly empty. 

____

“Fuck sake!” He shouted, slamming a cupboard shut with enough force to rattle everything on the walls. “Where the fuck did all the food go!” Gavin timidly stepped into the kitchen, eyes on the ground. 

____

“We ate it-” 

____

“Like fuck we did!” He roared. Gavin chanced a glance upwards, watching as Nation clenched and un-clenched his fists, panting as an angry red hue crept up his neck. “You,” He pointed a strong finger at him, the golden ring adorning it glinting in the light. “You’re doing this on purpose.” He hissed. 

____

Gavin attempted to back out of the kitchen, but Nation cut him off, cornering him beside the stove. 

____

“You’re doing this to make me miserable, aren’t you?” His voice had reached a low, dangerous level, vibrating with pent up, furious energy and making Gavin tense his shoulders. His back pressed against the wall, one hand gripping the edge of the stove. 

____

“That’s not true.” He whimpered, wide eyed. Nation swung a fist out and struck the wall beside his head, caging him between his body and the wall. Gavin winced as the drywall shattered, cowering. One gilded hand flashed out to grip at Gavins chest, pinning him against the wall. 

____

“I’ve had enough of your shit!” Naton shouted, flecks of spit peppering Gavin’s cheek. The heavy reek of alcohol followed, making Gavin choke. The hand pressed tighter, dangerously close to his throat, if Nation got much farther carried away, he might slide his hand up a few inches and lock it around his windpipe. 

____

“You’re drunk.” Gavin whispered, a feeble attempt at reasoning. Nation crushed him tighter against the wall with a sneer, teeth barred. 

____

“I’ll make you regret everything you ever did to torment me, bitch.” He hissed, the edge in his voice cutting like a razor blade. 

____

Gavin grasped weakly at his forearm, and weighed his options. He could lie down and take it, it usually went smoother that way, or he could save his windpipe the trouble and break away from his grip. Any other day and Gavin might have rolled over, but today, Nation was drunk. There was no guarantee that he would come to his senses anytime soon. Gavin wasn’t about to risk death. 

____

It was a calculated risk, and a necessary one. Gavin worked his fingers around Nation’s little finger, and pulled down. Immediately, Nation began to bend his arm, cursing loudly and struggling to follow to keep the pressure off his joint. Gavin bent him firmly back, until his elbow wouldn’t bend any further, and then bolted away from him. 

____

“Bitch!” Niner cursed, cradling his hand and whirling on him. “You almost broke my fucking hand!” He screamed, the vein in his forehead popping.

____

“You’re drunk, Nation, please try to calm down-”

____

“I’ll FUCKING kill you!” He screamed, face flushed red and coated in a sheen of sweat. Gavin watched, horrified, as Nation snatched a large cooking knife from the knife block, and lunged at him, swinging blindly at his face. 

____

He leaned backwards just enough to avoid losing his eyes, instead catching the blade across the bridge of his nose, the tip taking a chunk out of his cheek. He let out a pained cry, stumbling out of the kitchen and clutching desperately at his face, blood gushing between his fingers. 

____

Nation followed him, shouting obscenities and brandishing the knife, now stained red, before him. Gavin continued to face him, tripping over the coffee table as he backed away. 

____

“Come here!” He shouted, grabbing at Gavins ankle and attempting to drag him towards him, the knife raised in preparation. Gavin felt a rush of adrenaline course through him, and he kicked blindly, clipping Nation’s jaw and scrambling away. The blow knocked him off balance, and Nation leaned heavily on the couch, clutching his jaw. 

____

Gavin kept one hand clamped over his face, stemming some of the blood flow as he crawled backwards, watching wide eyed as Nation stalked closer. 

____

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” He roared, tumbling forward to crouch over Gavin, aiming the knife at his chest. Gavin released his face and caught Nations wrist just in time, bracing his arms against him and holding the knife away. 

____

They locked eyes, and Gavin felt his insides recoiling at the sight of the man above him. His green eyes, once so mesmerizing and full of love, were on fire with a fury so potent Gavin could taste it. He was straining to drive the knife home, teeth barred and grit together, the muscles in his neck bulging. 

____

_When did he become this?_

____

Nation was snarling, putting all his strength into driving the knife downwards, and Gavin felt his arms starting to shake. The blade inched towards his sternum, and Gavin’s heart raced beneath it. He was going to die, _oh god, Nation was finally going to kill him, this was it-_

____

_No. Not like this._ Gavin ground his teeth together, years of pent up frustration boiling in his chest. He dug his nails into the skin of Nations forearm, and locked his legs around his waist, using his hips to twist him over until Gavin was straddling him, legs pinned beneath him. 

____

“Whore!” Nation screamed, still struggling to push the knife into his chest. Gavin clawed at his fingers, wrenching the knife away from him and raising it behind his head. Nation’s eyes widened, and then he was clawing at him, hitting anything he could reach, thrashing and bucking, but it was useless. Gavin felt sick joy course through him as he brought the knife down, plunging it through Nation’s ribs and into his chest. 

____

Nation gasped, hands clawed into Gavins arms, and Gavin grinned wickedly. 

____

“This, is for everything you ever did to me.” Gavin said with a smile. He wrenched the knife free, relishing the well of blood that followed, and the sick cry that Nation let loose, red gathering at his lips. And then he brought it down again, and again, and again. 

____

He held his shoulder down, stabbing repeatedly, watching the blood spray from the wound with each upswing, and before he knew what was happening he was sobbing. The tears mingled with the wound on his face and stung madly, his shoulders heaved as he stabbed again, feeling bones crack beneath the blade. 

____

Nation’s hands fell from his shoulders, falling limply on the ground beside him as his eyes began to glaze over, blood dribbling from his mouth with a twisted gurgle. Gavin stabbed him once more, for good measure, and then screamed. He screamed as loud and as long as he could, gripping the knife handle until his knuckles turned white. Eventually he ran out of air, and he hunched over Nations now dead body, gasping for air, watching the blood dripping from his face and joining the thick puddle on Nations chest. 

____

He forced himself to release the knife, standing and struggling to catch his breath. Nation was staring at the ceiling, completely still and silent, the puddle of blood beneath him growing slowly larger. 

____

There was a soft sound behind him, and Gavin turned numbly to face the doorway, only to lock eyes with Canine. His yellow gaze was wide, stunned, flickering from Gavins red stained face to the body of his friend lying behind him. 

____

“You killed him.” Canine whispered. “Oh my god.” He took a step back, grabbing blindly at the wall behind him. Gavin felt his mind snap back into place for a moment, and he lunged forwards, red stained hands reaching for Canine desperately. 

____

“Don’t tell anyone!” He gasped, stumbling through the door and grasping his shoulders. Canine looked horrified, wrenching himself out of Gavins hands, little red smudges staining his shirt. Without another word, he was gone, sprinting away from the door and into the night. Gavin stood quivering, panic wrenching in his gut. 

____

_Prison. They’ll send me to prison for this. I don’t want to go to prison, I can’t, I’ve only just gotten free, this can’t be happening._

____

_Hide the body, hide the body. You have to hide this. Hide it away._ The Voice crooned. Gavin nodded weakly, rubbing his hands and further smudging the blood on his palms. He determinedly turned to face the body, then looked to the kitchen, and dashed for the garbage bags they kept under the sink. 

____

He would fix this, he would fix it. He would be free. 

____

…

____

Gavin huffed and panted, dragging Nation’s body from their back porch and into the small courtyard behind the house. The garbage bags rustled loudly as he dragged the bulk of the body down the steps, heaving it over his shoulder before tossing it into a trash can. He snapped the lid shut, glancing around once more before tipping the can onto its wheels and wheeling it into the alleyway. 

____

The street was dead silent, but Gavin spent his time looking over his shoulder anyways, pushing the garbage can ahead of himself and clinging to the shadows. He yanked his hood over his head, checking that no one was around once more before leaving the street, barely controlling his descent down a short, gravel hill to the overpass. 

____

It was discreet. It was secluded. No one would notice. No one would see. Gavin grabbed a box of matches and a water bottle of gasoline from his jacket, dumping the liquid over Nation’s body and quickly lighting a match. He tossed it in, stumbling back as the gas ignited and a rush of heat touched his cheeks. 

____

He tried not to breath in the smoke, but it reached his lungs anyways. The sick scent of burnt plastic and meat, swirling in the air before rushing upwards to blend with the polluted sky. 

____

“That’s an awful thing you did.” A voice murmured behind him. Gavin whirled, heart in his throat, and was met with empty, yellow eyes. 

____

“Canine.” Gavin gasped, glancing between him and the burning body. 

____

“You probably could have gotten away with self defense, but now?” He clicked his tongue. Gavin wrung his hands. 

____

“Don’t tell anyone, Canine, please-” 

____

“What will you tell people?” He pressed, eyes alight with an angry fire as he stepped into his space. Gavin quaked, staring at the ground. 

____

What would he tell people? That Nation just up and decided to leave? That he left without sorting out his belongings, his house, his job? No one would believe him. They would send him to prison. 

____

Canine shook his head, staring at the fire behind him. The orange light cast his face in deep shadows, making his yellow eyes even more sinister. Gavin felt his mind go blank with panic. 

____

“What do I do?” He said numbly, staring at nothing. Canine hummed softly, watching the fire burn.

____

“You’ve killed my friend.” He muttered. “But, I won’t deny that I didn’t like him much.” He shrugged, and Gavin stared at him, disbelieving. Canine turned to capture his gaze, his yellow eyes glinting with a calculating glow. “Maybe we can work something out.” 

____

“What?” Gavin croaked. Canine grinned, his modified teeth flashing in the firelight. 

____

“I’ll take care of Nations belongings. His job. His friends. You can leave all that to me.” Gavin blinked, and Canine held up a hand. “On top of that, I won’t tell a soul what you’ve done, if-” His smile widened, and Gavin felt sick. “You give me something in return.” 

____

“I’ll do anything.” Gavin choked. “Anything you want, I’ll do it.” Canine’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

____

“I think this will work out nicely.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "These scars do not fade. They do not heal with time, but I look for the clearing in the dark sky. When the smoke clears, and these tears finally dry, I will see what love looks like for the first time." -Christy Ann Martine


	8. Guardian Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's been awhile! So sorry for the delay, school has started again and it's getting increasingly difficult to find time to write. But don't worry! I have every intention of finishing this bad boy. This is a bit of a lighter chapter, I have to break up the heavy plot stuff every now and then. No warnings apply, and thanks for sticking around while I go on random, unannounced hiatuses

Gavin watched nervously as Elijah leaned back, resting his head against the wall beside his bed, where they currently sat. His brother was picking at his fingers absentmindedly, staring across the room. Processing no doubt. 

Another throb of anxiety pulsed through him, and Gavin pulled his legs onto the bed to sit cross legged, his knee pressed into Elijah’s thigh. 

“So…” Eli began hesitantly, “When you showed up at my house with your face all… fucked up, and you said you left him, you actually…?” 

Gavin nodded somberly, reaching up to trace his fingers over the scar on his nose. 

“That was right after I spoke with Canine. He told me not to go home for awhile, and I didn’t really know where else to go, so…” He dropped off, fingers brushing the slight indent in his cheek. Elijah nodded along, reaching out suddenly to rest his hand on Gavin’s knee. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I should have seen how bad it was getting. I should have done something.” Gavin shook his head. 

“You couldn’t have known, I was very careful-” 

“Yeah but I knew something was off. I should’ve seen.” Elijah said quietly. “If I had, maybe this could have been avoided.” Gavin fell silent at that. 

“You really… you don’t hate me for this?” Gavin asked softly, not daring to look at him. 

“Of course not, Gavin.” Elijah shook his head. “I don’t blame you for what you did. In fact, I’m glad you did it. Nation was a waste of valuable air and the world doesn’t need any more assholes like him.” 

Gavin couldn’t help but smile. 

“And as for Canine, that _calculating reptile_ , I’m going to ensure that he meets an end so gruesome and agonizing that even God himself will flinch.” Elijah hissed. Gavin whirled to look at him. 

“No, no you can’t!” He gasped, grabbing his arm. “That was part of the deal, I can’t tell anyone about him or he’ll tell everyone. I’ll go to _prison_ , Eli. Please.” He pleaded, eyes wide. Elijah glanced at him, his ice cold gaze softening. 

“Relax, I won’t let him.” He soothed. Gavin shook his head.

“You don’t understand, please, you can’t do that.” He whined. “I have to handle this on my own, you’ll only make it worse.” Elijah looked away, and Gavin swore he could see the gears turning in his head. 

After a long stretch of silence, he sighed, shoulders sagging. 

“Fine. I’ll leave him be.” He grumbled. “But will you at least let me give you the money?” Gavin started to protest, but Elijah cut him off his a hand in the air. “Oh come on, Gavin, it’s not exactly breaking the bank. Besides, you don’t have a job, and you have a week until you see him again? Those are impossible odds.” 

Gavin sighed. 

“Fine, okay. Thanks.” He whispered. Eli leaned over to bump him affectionately with his shoulder. 

“Anytime.” he chuckled. Gavin felt a smile flicker across his face again. “So, now what are you gonna do?” Gavin shrugged. 

“Try to find a job I guess. I still need to like, pay rent.” Eli nodded. 

“I could help, I know some people who I have no doubt are always looking to hire-” Gavin punched his arm. 

“No. That’s enough brotherly help from you. I’m not letting you manipulate your lackeys into giving me a job.” He muttered. Elijah pretended to be stunned, over exaggerating the expression. 

“Me? Manipulating my underlings? I would never.” He mocked, one hand on his chest. Gavin gave him a light push, chuckling. 

“Right. ‘Cuz you’re so innocent.” He teased. Elijah flashed him a shit eating grin. 

“Like a lamb.” He purred, batting his eyelashes. Gavin choked. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” He groaned, half laughing. 

“What? Not a fan of my charming good looks?” Elijah pressed back, striking a pose and pouting his lips, making Gavin laugh and shove him off the bed. 

“No! Get off my bed you freak.” Elijah crawled to his feet, eyes twinkling. 

“Rude.” He quipped, half hiding his smirk and smoothing down his clothes, still wrinkled from the rain water. Gavin rolled his eyes. “Well, now that no ones life is in danger, I think I’ll head out. I’ve got lives to ruin.” Elijah mused with a sigh, checking the time on his wrist. Gavin snorted.

“Ever the dramatic one.” He sighed, standing up and wincing at the burn in his hip. “I’ll see you later then.” Elijah nodded, giving him a once over before gently patting his arm.

“Try to actually sleep tonight? And eat?” He pressed, raising his eyebrows. Gavin nodded along, waving him away. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I will.” He muttered, resting his hand lightly on his bruised hip. Elijah nodded, then turned on his heel and left, tapping away at his bracelet and calling one last goodbye over his shoulder. 

Gavin shut the door with a sigh, resting his forehead against the heavy wood. His stomach gave an unhappy growl, and he involuntarily remembered watching Niner cook for him, turning around with a plate of eggs that tasted way too good and flashing him a smile. 

He pushed the thought away, turning to stumble back to his bed. The instant his face touched the pillow, sleep crashed over him in a solid wave. 

....

Elijah stepped into the hover car silently, the door clicking shut with a quiet rush of air. He tapped quietly on his bracelet, sending off a few business messages and the like before tapping through his contacts to find Niner’s name. 

We need to talk, meet me at my place tonight. Security will let you in. 

He pressed send with a decisive flick of his wrist, settling back into his seat to stare out the window at the neon lights flying past. Gavin’s words hummed in his head, his numb expression as he told the story of how he murdered his ex haunted Elijah like a ghost. He’d looked so… empty. Hollow.

It filled him with rage. 

Sure, he’d told Gavin he would leave Canine alone. But that had mostly been to put him at ease. No, Elijah had _very_ different plans. When it was all over, Gavin would forgive him for lying. He had to. 

Elijah had only met Canine twice. The first time, he had gone with Gavin to meet Nation, and Canine had been hanging around, his yellow eyes flickering over the pair of them in a way that made Elijah careful not to turn his back on him. 

The second time was when he accompanied Gavin to get his things from Nations house, the clever eyed serpent had been lounging about, leaning on the furniture and staring at Gavin for far too long, far too often. 

He really should have noticed that something was off. 

The car came to a stop, and Elijah took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts before stepping out of the car and straightening his jacket as best he could. 

The building ahead of him glowed brightly in contrast to the surrounding night, a beacon of reflected light in the dark hell-scape they called home. Elijah strode confidently to the large, steel gate, approaching the security booth with a cool smile. 

“Ender, I have company coming tonight, be sure to let him in, would you?” 

“Very well sir, what’s the name?” 

“Niner.” 

“Understood, we won’t miss him. Have a nice night sir.” 

“You too!” Elijah called over his shoulder, striding through the gate as it collapsed to the side for him. He made his way inside, nodding quietly at the security guards posted outside, and shrugging his jacket from his shoulders. 

“Urban, I’m going to need all of these clothes washed as soon as possible.” Elijah muttered, tossing his jacket into the waiting arms of his pale, dark haired butler. 

“Of course sir.” He murmured, following after Elijah on his way to his room, easily catching each discarded piece of clothing that Elijah tossed over his shoulder. 

“Spent the night looking for Gavin in the rain.” Elijah explained, kicking off his boxers and walking into his spacious closet. 

“That’s unfortunate, sir, is Mr. Reed alright?” 

“Yes yes, he’s fine now. A bit cold but eh, what are you gonna do?” He mused, replacing his clothes and wandering out of his closet in nothing but his designer black slacks. “We have company coming over, choose a shirt and jacket for me, would you?”

Urban nodded silently, placing the damp clothing in his arms on the ground for a moment before disappearing into the closet. He reappeared a moment later with a professional looking white shirt and blue jacket, handing them to Elijah indifferently. 

As Elijah pulled the clothing on, another staff member appeared in the doorway, rapping her knuckles gently on the door frame. 

“Yes Chloe?” 

“Your company has arrived. He’s waiting for you in the living room.” 

“Wonderful, thank you.” Elijah breezed past her, striding confidently down the minimally decorated halls and jogging down a set of glass stairs to see Niner standing in his living room, arms clasped behind his back. 

“Niner.” He called out, walking closer and pulling him into a gentle hug. “It’s good to see you again.” 

Niner offered a weak smile. 

“You as well.” 

Elijah nodded, sitting on one of the leather couches and gesturing for Niner to do the same. 

“There’s been a… recent development with Gavin. One that I require your help with.” Niner made a pained face, looking away. 

“Gavin wants nothing to do with me.” He murmured. Elijah frowned. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I found him earlier tonight, he was running, when I tried to help him he... he ran from me.” Niner’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper. “He knows what I am.” 

“I’m aware of that.” Elijah said quietly, looking down at his hands. “I was there when he found out.” Niner looked up abruptly. 

“How did he-” 

“He went to visit Mr. Anderson. He saw Conner. I just happened to be there for a visit. He put the pieces together fairly quickly.” Elijah sighed. “Don’t take it too personally, Niner. People’s first reactions are often not their permanent ones.” 

Niner nodded slowly, looking away to stare out the window onto the dark patio. 

“Yes, I’m hopeful that he will come around.” He murmured, resting his elbows on his knees. “Now, what was it you needed my help with?” Elijah’s face grew dark as he stood up from the chair, pacing to the window. 

“Gavin is being blackmailed.” He practically growled, his icy gaze raking over the city-scape in the distance. “Someone is hurting by brother, and Gavin, the delusional fool he is, doesn’t want to accept my help.” 

Niner was silent, glaring a hole in the carpet. 

“Who.” He spat.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Elijah said firmly. Niner looked up from the ground, eyes burning. “I want you to help me dispose of him. Permanently. Do you understand?” 

Elijah turned to face him, and watched as Niner considered it, clearly torn. 

“You mean, you want me to help you kill him.” He said slowly. Elijah nodded grimly. 

“He’s a poison on this earth, and the things he’s put Gavin through, the way he’s manipulating his mind-” Elijah hissed through his teeth. “It’s vile. And I’m going to ensure he can never do anything like that again.” 

Niner nodded slowly. 

“I’m not sure exactly how I feel about this…” Niner murmured, clasping his hands over his knees. “But I want to help Gavin.” 

“Trust me, this is the biggest service we can do for him. But I need your help with this Niner.” Elijah turned and knelt down beside him, resting his hand on his forearm. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t truly need you.” He remained quiet, fiddling with his hands and very clearly debating with himself. At last, he sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat.  
But when Niner finally met his gaze, his eyes were full of determination. 

“Okay. I’ll help you. What’s the plan?” 

Elijah grinned, patting his arm and standing once more to pace the living room, agitated. “Alright, listen carefully.”


	9. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Karma doesn't get you, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Extreme Violence.

Gavin paced his apartment, glancing every now and then at the black case lying neatly on his bed, almost mocking him. He had twenty minutes until he had to leave to meet Canine. Twenty minutes until he had to look that predator in the eyes again. Twenty minutes until, until…

Gavin shook his head, running a hand over his face and fighting off the phantom touch of Canines tongue on his neck. His stomach rolled over, and he groaned softly to himself, sweat beading on his forehead and the back of his neck. 

“Fuck.” Gavin muttered, running his hand through his unkempt hair. He glanced at the case again, then promptly looked away. 

Elijah had known Canine might be watching, so he had sent the case with one of his staff members. She was a young, blonde girl with a calm smile and delicate features, appearing one day on his doorstep and handing the case over like she was simply delivering a Christmas present and not blackmail cash. 

Gavin had stared at it for days. It was such a harsh, visual reminder of his situation. Of everything he’d done. After six days of watching it mock him with its glossy black exterior and glowing combination lock, Gavin was ready to hurl it out the window. 

He’d have to settle for Canine’s face, he supposed. 

Time crawled on, and Gavin spent a majority of it wearing a ditch into the floor from his pacing. He tried not to dwell too much on the haunting yellow eyes that floated through his mind from time to time, or on the dull ache in his heart that he refused to acknowledge, or on the porcelain hands that had held him so firmly, yet so gently-

“Dammit.” Gavin grumbled, shaking his head. He checked the time again, needlessly, and sighed. There was no point in hanging around pacing, he supposed. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get there before Canine. It might give him some sort of upper hand, even if it was only in his imagination. 

Gavin yanked his hood up and down over half of his face, snatching up the case and holding it as nonchalantly as possible as he left his apartment. His hand immediately wandered to his pipe in his pocket, bringing it to his lips and taking a long, self indulgent drag and he walked. The natural light in the sky had faded, replaced with a dull grey-ish purple fog that hung over the city like a poisonous cloud. 

His mind strayed away from his task as he walked, eyes flickering over the familiar surroundings. His gaze rested suddenly on a street sign, and he involuntarily remembered clinging tightly to Niner's back as that street sign flashed inches from his face, the bike going vertical as it slammed around the corner. 

For a brief moment, Gavin swore he could hear the familiar rumble of the glistening bike in the distance, and he struggled to ignore the fluttering of hope in his chest as he looked over his shoulder. 

_He’s not human. He’s not human. He’s not human._

“And you’re not real.” Gavin snarled under his breath. 

_Perhaps._

He bit back a frustrated groan and continued down the street, drawing his arms closer to himself as a biting wind swept through the city. Niner’s wounded expression in the alleyway floated behind his eyes, and Gavin stared at the ground, reluctantly letting himself dwell on him for the first time since then.

_You hurt him, you hurt him, Niner doesn’t want you anymore. Niner is gone, gone, gone._

_So what if I did!_ Gavin thought back stubbornly, puffing smoke through his nose. _He’s not human, it’s not like I could ever care about a machine, not like that._

_But you do. You miss him, and it hurts-_

“Shut the fuck up.” Gavin hissed, shaking his head and quickening his pace. 

So what if he did.

Before long, Gavin was once again weaving through the dim and crowded marketplace, eyes flickering across the crowd warily as he ducked around elbows and shoulders, tightening his grip on the case. 

He checked the time, he was a little early, but then again Canine always managed to get there first, so there was no telling what could happen next. 

Gavin felt a pit forming in his stomach as the familiar blue, neon dragon came into view. Its soft, ocean like glow cast the street in eerie blue light, and Gavin blinked up at it as he crept towards the alley entrance, his heart hammering in his chest. 

He stopped short at the corner, blinking at the street before him and pulling his hood back from his face. People continued to walk past, shuffling around him and talking and shouting amongst themselves. The neon dragon looked down at him with burning eyes, and Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine. 

Something was wrong. 

Gavin took a hesitant step backwards, looking around anxiously. The market appeared just as it always had, bustling and angry, but something was wrong, Gavin was sure of it. Steam hissed from some unknown pipe somewhere, and Gavin flinched, looking around almost wildly. 

What was different, something was different, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. _What was it, what was it, what was different-_

Heated breath brushed his neck, a tall, muscled body pressing lightly against him as smooth lips grazed his ear, smirking as they spoke.

“Hello darling.” A cool voice whispered. Gavin felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as goosebumps ran over his body. A firm hand pressed into the small of his back, pushing him around the corner and walking him into the alleyway, away from the crowd and into the murky blue shadows. 

“I see you brought me a gift.” Canine murmured beside his ear, grasping at his wrist to pull the case upwards. Gavin released it into his hands, shuddering away from him and turning to face his yellow eyed stare. Canine’s pupils re-calibrated several times as he studied the case, eyes flickering over the glowing combination lock and then back up to Gavin as he bared his teeth. 

“A lock? Playing games are we?” He hissed. Gavin swallowed tightly, reaching for the case again. 

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot. Here.” He whispered. Canine narrowed his eyes at him and continued to hold the case as Gavin thumbed the numbers into place. The close proximity made his hands shake slightly, they were so close Gavin could hear the slow, deep breathing from Canines chest. 

At last, the case clicked open, and Canine hummed softly as he opened the case to reveal glowing bills arranged in neat stacks. The light cast deep shadows on his face as he looked over the cash, smiling to himself. Gavin took a small step backwards as Canine looked up again, his teeth glinting behind his lips. 

“Well done, little one.” He purred, closing the case with a decisive click. Gavin felt his heart rate spike as Canine continued to look him over, one hand caressing the side of the case. He licked his lips, and Gavin felt his blood run cold. 

Panic clawed at his throat as Gavin looked wildly around the alley, searching for an escape route. The alley was a dead end, that much he knew, and there was no way to slide around Canine if the bastard didn't want to let him. Gavin was well and truly trapped. 

“I think it’s time for some fun, don’t you?’ Canine purred, setting the case on the ground beside him and stalking forwards. Gavin stepped backwards, maintaining the distance between them. 

“No, it’s really not.” Gavin said firmly, forcing an edge into his voice to mask his fear. Canine only chuckled darkly, crowding into Gavin's space before he had time to react and clutching his waist tightly.

Gavin pushed against his chest, twisting as Canine nosed under his jaw, mouthing along his jugular. Canine only laughed at him, easily ignoring Gavin’s struggling, his enhanced body not even registering any difficulty in the task. 

Nausea roiled in his stomach, Gavin squeezing his eyes shut and continuing to struggle in vain against the immovable weight pressed against him. 

_This can’t be happening, this isn't real this isn't real, someone help me-_

There was a dull thud of muscle, and Canine was flying across the alleyway with a startled cry, releasing Gavin as he was torn away. Gavin stumbled from the impact, falling heavily against the wall and digging his fingers into the cold brick for stability. 

“I suggest you try not to struggle.” A smooth voice said coldly, full of power and malice. Gavin's heart was hammering in his chest as he looked up towards his savior, only to feel all the air leave his body as he took in the sight of _Niner_ , his Niner, standing and staring down Canine with a fire in his eyes. 

“Bitch.” Canine snarled, springing up from the ground effortlessly. His pupils contracted to pinpricks, the irises spinning endlessly as he sized up his new opponent. “You’re going to regret that.” He hissed, crouching slightly. 

Niner mimicked him, stepping slowly in a circle and maintaining distance between him and Canine. Eventually he came to stand in front of Gavin, who was still leaning into the wall, stunned speechless. 

“I really don’t think I will.” Niner said, flexing his fingers. Canine growled under his breath, teeth barred. “Gavin, please stay back.” Niner said without turning his head. Gavin nodded dumbly, stepping a little farther away. The two of them were blocking his path, there was still no way to escape. Gavin was helpless to do anything but watch. 

Suddenly and without warning, Canine leapt at him, strong hands reaching for Niners throat. Niner ducked and jumped upwards, headbutting his stomach and sending them both soaring several feet off the ground. 

Lightning fast strikes passed between them, parrying and counter striking flashing through the air faster than Gavin could keep track of. They seemed, from Gavins point of view, fairly evenly matched. 

That was, until Canine landed a devastatingly heavy blow to the side of Niners head, and the android flew into the wall with a harsh thud. Canine panted softly, stalking towards him and flexing his fingers over and over again, small trickles of blood sliding down his knuckles. 

He chuckled darkly, and then turned towards Gavin, his eyes burning like embers. 

“You little whore.” He panted, muscles so tense they shook. He took a menacing step forwards, and Gavin stepped away, adrenaline pouring into his veins. “You told him.” Canine gasped, grinning. “You thought he could protect you, didn’t you?” He asked, tilting his head with a sadistic smile. 

Gavin swallowed tightly, pressing himself into the wall as if it could somehow swallow him up. He peered desperately around Canines shoulder, to where Niner was crumpled against the wall like a ragdoll, his face hidden from view. 

“He can’t protect you.” Canine whispered, striding closer and reaching with his bloody hand to cup Gavin’s cheek. “He could _never_ protect you from me.” His voice had fallen to a low, reverent whisper, and he traced his thumb over Gavins cheek. “And do you know why?” Gavin remained frozen in place,his heart hammering against his ribs, wild eyed. 

“Because I am perfect, little one.” He murmured, holding his gaze and beaming down at his with those synthetic fangs that made Gavin want to crawl inside himself. “I am stronger and faster, I am smarter, than anyone on this earth. And I own you.”

“Please.” Gavin choked out, his whole body shaking. “Please, please don’t, please…” 

“Shhh, shhh.” Canine hushed, pupils calibrating over and over as he looked Gavin up and down. “I own you.” He whispered, leaning closer, so close that Gavin could feel his breath on his cheek. 

Canine choked as his head was ripped backwards, a strong, pale arm wound tightly around his neck squeezing the life out of him. 

“No.” Niner hissed through his teeth. “You don’t.” Gavin stared slack jawed at his face as the two of them stumbled backwards, Canine thrashing wildly in his grip. 

There was a gaping wound on the side of Niner’s head, however instead of tattered flesh and bone, Gavin saw sparking wires and a black metal frame, his skin thinning out around the wound to reveal more of the black metal beneath, and thick, royal blue liquid streaking the side of his face and pouring from his skull and nose, staining his teeth. 

Android. Gavin watched numbly as Niner sank with Canine to his knees, still choking the life out of him. He watched the blue liquid drip from Niners face, dampening his clothing. 

_Niner suddenly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away somewhat roughly. Gavin went wide eyed as he was pressed tightly into the wall._

_“No marks.” Niner growled, holding him in his predatory stare. Gavin nodded, running his hands up his chest in what he hoped was a soothing gesture._

_“Right, okay, sorry. I won’t do it again.”_

Oh.

Niner hissed through his teeth, blue spraying past his lips as Canine clawed wildly at his arms, eyes rolling into his head. He didn’t let up, not when Canine tore his arm open with his nails, not when Canine clubbed at his head blindly, not when he kicked and bucked with all his might. It wasn’t until he gurgled and spasmed for the last time, falling slack on the pavement, that Niner released him, producing a pair of handcuffs and locking them tightly to Canine’s wrist. 

Gavin was shaking silently as Niner stood up slowly, staring down at Canine with disgust. 

“We have to go, now.” Niner said matter of factly, reaching out to grab Gavin by the upper arm steering him down the alleyway. 

Out of nowhere, a sleek, black hover car pulled up to the corner, the door collapsing open as a masked figure sprang out. Niner nodded at him, and the man pulled down his mask with a grin. Gavin blinked slowly. 

“Elijah?” He asked softly, staring. Elijah smiled. 

“What you thought I’d seriously leave him be? No way.” Elijah scoffed. “Now, run along with Niner. Big brother has to take out the trash.” Elijah said darkly, two more staff members filing after him as they surveyed Canine’s shackled form. 

“Come on, there isn’t time.” Niner insisted, slinging the armor collar around his neck and activating his helmet, effectively obscuring his face, and the exposed wiring of his skull. 

Gavin allowed himself to be led along like a child, Niner’s grip firm yet comforting on his arm. Ahead of them the familiar bike he’d come to love was idling, waiting for them. 

Before he knew what was happening, Gavin was perched on the back of Niners bike, listening to the wind fly by them as they raced through the city, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest as if he was terrified of letting go. 

…

Elijah watched the struggling bag as it was hauled from the back of the car, Chloe and Urban sharing the load between them. 

Canine hit the ground with a loud thud, muffled shouting and cursing somehow managing to work its way through the duct tape Elijah had strapped to his mouth. 

“My my, you are noisy.” Elijah mused, kicking him idly as he surveyed their surroundings. The old overpass was mostly silent, save for Canine’s struggling. The road above them was considered a fossil now, hover cars didn’t need asphalt bridges, only strips of light to follow through the sky. It created a secluded, quiet place that no one entered with good intentions, one that many people had taken advantage of, including Gavin. 

The irony of it all was very fitting. 

Urban handed him a handgun with glowing orange accents, and Elijah examined it quietly, turning it over in his hands. 

“Built in silencer?” 

“Yes, state of the art.” Urban said with a nod, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“Excellent.” Elijah murmured, cocking the pistol and watching the accents shift and change. He aimed it at Canine’s barely outlined head inside the bag, staring down the barrel at the dim yellow glow that penetrated the plastic. 

“You should have known better than to mess with my family.” He stated coldly, wrapping his finger around the trigger. “Enjoy hell.” Elijah hissed, and squeezed the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how satisfying it was to kill off that snake woW. Next chapter is gonna be lots of emotions!! I'll try to update quicker but I'm kind a swamped with school stuff right now, not much to be done about that.


	10. In The Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God almighty this was hard to write. It's definitely not my favorite chapter but hey, its done. If I rewrite this one more time I might go insane, so here it is!

When the bike finally slowed to a stop, Gavin had no idea where they were. They had left the city far behind them, traveling at breakneck speed through the mess of shacks and squatters that lined the edges of the city until the huts gave way to barren, rocky landscape. 

Gavin took in the surrounding rocky outcroppings and dim, grey sky as Niner shut the bike off, swinging himself down from it somewhat slower than he usually would. He quietly took off his helmet and armor, revealing the mess of blue and black metal beneath it, and gingerly took Gavins own device from his outstretched hand. 

“This way, we’ll be safe here.” Niner said softly, watching the ground as Gavin climbed down from the bike. He pulled the machine along with them as he strode towards the nearest outcropping, pressing his palm flat against the surface.

Immediately, the rock shimmered and gave way to reveal an older, rusted metal door with a numerical keypad. Niner pressed the numbers in mechanically, the door falling open with a loud clunk of moving machinery. Gavin hesitated on the threshold, watching Niner gently pull the bike through the doorway, sighing as it scratched the side. 

“What is this place?” He asked softly, hesitantly following after. 

“A safehouse, one that Elijah bought.” He replied from the darkness, parking the bike in a small alcove off to one side before pressing a lightswitch on the wall. 

There was an ancient hum of electricity, the buzz of fluorescent lights warming up, casting the room in a dim, orange glow. Gavin wandered further inside as Niner closed the door behind them, fiddling with the locks. 

There were a few pieces of furniture inside, a couple of cots lined the walls, each equipped with a threadbare blanket and a thin layer of dust. In one corner sat a lonely wooden table and a single, chipped chair. Aside from that, the room was empty save for the badly chipped paint on its concrete walls. 

Niner slid past him quietly, his shoulders sagging as he ambled towards the singular chair. He collapsed into it with a soft sigh, keeping his back to Gavin. All at once, they were left with an uncomfortable silence stretching between them, unbroken save for the constant noise of the lights above them, which showed no signs of ever growing brighter than a dim, warm orange. 

Gavin found himself fiddling with his hands, looking at the ground and picking at the hem of his jacket. He forced himself to glance upwards, and immediately felt his heart twist in his chest. 

Niner was sitting motionless, staring at the cracked wall ahead of him. Gavin could barely see a hint of the gash in his head, and his eyes followed the painted line of blue that traveled down the side of his face, staining his black shirt. 

He looked away, letting out a tiny breathe. _Maybe…_

_No, not maybe._ Gavin forced himself not to shy away from the thought. _You fucked up. You fucked up and hurt him. You need to apologize. He’s alive and you know it, you were just afraid to admit it to yourself._

Gavin glanced towards Niner again, biting his lip. Slowly, hesitantly, he walked closer, his footfalls filling the room. He came to stand behind him, close enough that he could easily reach out and touch him. 

Say something. 

Gavin swallowed thickly, suddenly finding it difficult to speak. His eyes lingered on the exposed wires in Niner’s forehead, the tubes that still dripped blue into his skull and onto his skin. 

“Does it hurt?” He whispered. Niner remained frozen in place. 

“Does what hurt.” He finally murmured, still unmoving. 

“This.” Gavin breathed, reaching out to ghost his fingers along Niners temple, the touch barely there as he skimmed around the blue stains. 

“In a way.” Niner said slowly, still refusing to face him. “I… don’t feel pain like you do. But it is unpleasant.” His voice was low and careful, and Gavin winced internally. 

He carefully let his fingers graze down Niners cheekbone, then dropped his hand to rest lightly on his shoulder. 

“Niner.” Gavin whispered. “I made a mistake.” 

“What do you mean?” Niner murmured to the wall. Gavin wished with all his heart that Niner would just turn and look at him, and god if that wasn’t terrifying. He shut his eyes tightly, hanging his head. 

“You’re alive. I see that, I know that- and you can’t imagine how sorry I am that I said those awful things. I was… scared. And it was wrong.” He opened his eyes to see Niner sitting motionless and silent, and grimaced to himself. 

“I know I hurt you, I just hope that you can forgive me someday.” He said softly, retracting his hand from his shoulder as if it weighed as much as the world. 

He was stopped short, however, when Niner reached up to grasp lightly at his fingers. 

“You’re right.” He said softly, still looking away. “You made a mistake, and you hurt me.” Finally, finally, he turned his head, slowly looking over his shoulder to meet Gavin’s eyes. “However, a wise man once told me that people’s first reactions are not their long term ones. I had hoped that would be the case with you.” He breathed. 

Gavin felt the weight on his chest lift, and be replaced with a flood of joy so intense it made his breath hitch. Niner turned more in the chair, angling his upper body towards Gavin and sliding the grip on his fingers up to clasp at his wrist. 

“I wasn’t taught to be resentful.” Niner whispered, holding his gaze. “I forgive you.” He breathed. “I forgive you, Gavin.” 

Gavin felt himself smiling, his gaze blurring as his eyes roamed over Niner’s angelic face. His free hand rose to cup Niner’s cheek, his thumb grazing the thick stain of blue. 

“I don’t deserve it.” He whimpered, choking up. “I don’t understand why you’d do that for me.” Niner only smiled softly, tilting his face into Gavin’s hand and letting his eyes slide closed before catching his gaze again. 

“Maybe, but I forgive you all the same.” Niner raised his free hand to swipe away the tears that threatened to fall. 

Gavin felt something in his chest crack wide open, and he leaned forward until he could rest his forehead against Niner’s, shivering quietly. He smoothed his hand up Niner’s arm until is was wrapped around his shoulders, Niner’s own grip falling to his waist. 

“Shh…” Niner whispered, his voice growing tighter with emotion. “I forgive you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gavin let out a weak sob. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Shh, shh…” Niner whispered, holding him closer as Gavin leaned his full weight against the chair. Gavin half laughed against his face, cradling his head. 

“I should be the one comforting you.” He mumbled, sniffling. Niner only laughed softly. 

“Who says you aren’t.” He whispered, voice breaking. Gavin let out a small undignified sound, turning their faces closer together to bump his nose against Niner’s cheek. He carefully brushed his lips against Niner’s cheek, his heart hammering in his throat.

Niner brushed a thumb across his waist in response, and Gavin gently kissed at the trails of tears on his cheeks. Their gazes locked, and Gavin discovered that he couldn’t look away, trapped in that gunmetal gaze that had never looked so soft. 

Slowly, carefully, Niner tilted his face to one side, eyes flickering from Gavin’s gaze to his lips. Gavin thought his heart might burst from his chest, whether from fear or excitement he couldn’t tell. He was torn, part of him wanted so badly to just lean forward a little bit more, just enough to press their lips together, and the rest of him was just too scared. 

Niner decided for him. Their lips met gently, so tenderly that Gavin’s chest ached. A few more tears slipped down his cheeks as he glided his lips against Niners, relishing in the feel of them, cool and soft. The androids hands gripped his waist a little tighter, his whole body angled into the kiss as Gavin ran his hands through his hair, drinking him in. 

When they finally parted, he was gasping, his eyes closed as he cradled Niner’s head, leaning against him. His heart had floated somewhere above his head, whirling and spinning in bliss. 

“I missed you.” Niner whispered, tugging lightly on his waist to pull him around the chair until he was standing in front of him. 

“I missed you too.” Gavin whimpered. Niner tugged on his waist until Gavin was settling onto his lap, legs draped over either side of him. Gavin wound his arms around Niner’s sides, leaning into his chest and pressing his face into his shoulder. 

The silence that filled the room now was comfortable, Gavin letting his eyes slide shut and his full body weight rest against Niners firm body, his feet barely brushing the ground. Strong porcelain hands ran up and down his back, Niner’s own face buried in the crook of Gavin’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Gavin whispered finally, eyes closed. Niner nuzzled at his jaw in response. 

“For what?” 

“For saving me. From Canine I mean.” Niner only hummed in response. 

“I would never let you get hurt.” He murmured, running his hand up the column of Gavin’s spine. 

Gavin smiled into Niner’s shoulder, letting his body rest for the first time in years. 

…

Elijah collapsed into a large, white armchair with a sigh, letting his head fall back against the seat. Urban ambled past him, his usually stiff posture sagging a bit. Chloe had taken up residence on the large couch opposite Elijah, slipping off her glossy shoes and draping her upper body over the armrest. 

“Well.” Elijah began, raising a hand to rub his face. “I’m glad that’s over.” Urban grunted in response, sliding to the ground with his back against the couch. 

“And Mr. Reed, is he safe?” Urban asked, his voice strained with exhaustion. Elijah nodded at the ceiling. 

“Sent him and Niner to one of my safe-houses.” Urban looked up at him suddenly. 

“Well, are you planning on letting them know it’s over?” He asked as if he was explaining something to a small child. Elijah grinned wickedly. 

“Mmm, no I don’t think so. Not until morning anyways.” Urban sputtered an exclamation. 

“B-but sir! We already made sure there was no physical evidence, we’ve disposed of Canine and covered our tracks, what more are you waiting for-” 

“Oh don’t pretend you didn’t notice.” Elijah chuckled. “My brother is head over heels for that android, but he’s too scared to do anything about it. I’m leaving them in there until they come out holding hands.” 

There was a stunned silence, and then Chloe began to giggle darkly into her arms. Urban let out a snort, laughing into his hand while Elijah grinned at nothing. 

“Fair enough, matchmaker.” Urban chuckled, rubbing his face and pushing his dark hair back from his eyes. Elijah shrugged. 

“If Gavin won’t make a move, I’ll do it for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, it felt nice to finally patch things up between Niner and Gavin. I absolutely adore those two idiots. Only one more chapter to go! It's most likely going to be shorter epilogue of sorts. Stay tuned for more porn and a heaping helping of fluff.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very self indulgent and soft bless. Gavin needed a break and god dammit I gave it to him.

Gavin set the steaming plate of roast on the table, pushing aside some vegetables to make room for it. His eyes scanned over the table quickly, ensuring that all the place settings were in order. The familiar sound of Niner’s bike pulling into the driveway made him smile, turning towards the front door expectantly. 

Niner pushed the door open and strode through, slipping off his armor collar and setting the grocery bag on the table in the landing. 

“Hello handsome.” Gavin said smoothly, padding closer to slide into his arms. Niner laughed softly, immediately hugging him back and pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. 

“Well look at you.” Niner said, voice laced with amusement. “Did you miss me for those agonizing twenty minutes I was gone?” 

“Well of course.” Gavin pretended to be hurt, frowning up at him. “Didn’t you miss me?” 

“Every time I leave.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Gavin’s lips, drawing a soft hum out of him. “I bought the good stuff, by the way.” 

“Oh really?” Gavin released him to push open the bag, pulling out the shining bottle and turning it to read the glowing label. His eyes glazed over the lingo, only falling on the “12 percent alcohol” at the bottom. 

He sighed softly. “Well, I’d normally be aiming at more like, forty percent, but I suppose it _is_ a dinner party.” Niner only laughed at him, reaching around his shoulder to take the bottle from him and into the kitchen. 

“When is everyone getting here?” He called over his shoulder, setting the bottle in a previously prepared bowl of ice. 

“Any minute now, Elijah said he’d be here at five thirty and its two minutes past. Hank will probably be late though.” 

“I don’t know, Elijah is just arrogant enough to buy into the ‘fashionably late’ scam. I wouldn’t put it past him.” Gavin snorted, stepping in front of the hallway mirror to glance over his appearance. He immediately began fussing with his hair, glaring at the stubborn cowlick at the front of his head and fruitlessly pushing it down, only to have it spring back up. 

“Quit fussing, you look fine.” Niner said from the doorway to the kitchen, toweling off his hands. 

“Leave a man to his self loathing.” Gavin mused, running a hand over his jaw, taking note of the stubble dusting his face. 

“I absolutely will not.” Niner shot back, throwing the towel into the kitchen and coming to stand behind him. Gavin met his gaze in the mirror, giving him an exaggerated pout. Niner only leaned their heads together, wrapping his arms around his chest. 

“Why are you so perfect.” Gavin groaned, leaning his head back against his shoulder. 

“It might have something to do with the fact that I was quite literally designed.” He said thoughtfully. Gavin smacked his arm. 

“That’s hardly fair.” He whined. Niner only laughed at him, kissing his head and squeezing him. 

“Don’t you worry, I love you just the way you are.” Niner whispered, cradling Gavin’s jaw in his hand. 

Gavin immediately felt his face heating up, and he buried his face in his hands with a groan. 

“Mercy, mercy.” He mumbled. Niner pushed his face into the crook of his neck with a soft laugh. 

“Fine, I’ll let up. For now.” He punctuated it with a kiss on Gavin's shoulder, and then released him. 

At that exact moment, there was a crisp knock on the door. Niner was immediately opening it, leaving Gavin to gather his wits in the hallway. 

“Elijah, glad you could come.” Niner said cordially, stepping aside to let him in. 

“Good to see you again Niner.” He said with a smile. “Where’s Gavin, is he hiding from me again?” 

“No, not at all. He’s just trying to gather himself since he’s so embarrassed ab-” Gavin lunged at Niner, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

“That’s enough of that.” He hissed, face hot. Niner raised his eyebrows at Elijah from behind Gavin's hand, and Elijah snorted. 

“Ah yes, a loving relationship. Very touching.” Elijah said sarcastically, shutting the door and toeing his shoes off. 

“Hilarious.” Gavin said with a smile, releasing Niner’s mouth. 

“About me saying I love him.” He immediately finished. Gavin’s mouth dropped open. 

“Dick!” He whined, smacking his arm. Niner grinned wickedly. 

“Good to see you two getting along.” Elijah teased, elbowing Gavin’s ribs lightly and making him jolt away. 

“Just two peas in a pod.” Niner replied. Gavin covered his face again, groaning. 

“Whoever let you two be friends was a fool.” He grumbled, turning away. Niner immediately reached out and lightly smacked his ass, making Gavin squeak. 

“Oooooooh,” Elijah crowed, covering his mouth with one hand. “It’s getting hot and steamy in here.” 

Gavin glared at Elijah over his shoulder, then dared to look at Niner, who was smirking at him, eyes sparkling. 

“The two of you,” Gavin pointed two fingers at them, “Are literally just overgrown children.” 

“Overgrown children that you love.” Elijah said, wagging his eyebrows. Gavin didn't reply, choosing instead to go into the kitchen and check the bread that was warming in the oven. 

Another knock at the door announced the arrival of the second guest. Gavin darted out of the kitchen to beat Niner to the door, pulling it open to reveal Hank standing on the porch, hands shoved in his jacket pockets. 

“Hank! Just in time, come in.” Gavin said with a bright smile, holding the door open for him. 

“Thanks, how’ve you been Gavin?” 

“Honestly?” Gavin shut the door and smiled at the ground. “The best I've ever been.” Hank smiled at that, sliding off his jacket and shoes and looking around. 

“Hey Hank,” Elijah said with a wave from the table, where he’d already sat down. Hank nodded at him with a small smile, walking closer. 

“Elijah, good to see you still socializing.” Elijah shrugged, draping an arm over the back of the chair. 

Just then, Niner emerged from the kitchen, holding the bread plate in one hand. 

“Hello Hank.” He said with a kind smile. A shadow of something painful passed over Hanks face before it was quickly covered. 

“God, if that doesn’t get me every time.” Hank whispered. Niner made an apologetic face, setting the bread down and going to stand in front of him. “Every time.” Hank whispered. “You look just like him.” 

Niner gave him a sad smile, holding his shoulders as Hank looked over his face. 

“Can I..?” He began softly. Niner nodded immediately, and hugged him tightly. Gavin watched the exchange quietly, a soft tightness in his chest. 

He didn’t blame Hank for being emotional. It had been nearly a year since Connor had died, but losing a child wasn’t the kind of pain that went away easily. Whenever he saw Niner, he would hug him tightly, eyes shut and one hand cradling the back of his neck.

Gavin just hoped it helped him. 

The two of them broke apart at last, and Niner squeezed Hank’s shoulder before nodding at the table. 

“Should we eat?” 

“Yes please,” Elijah piped up, rubbing his hands together. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m hungry.” Gavin settled into a chair, dishing himself out some food and passing the plates around the table. Niner simply sat back in the chair, watching them. 

“Oh, Niner.” Elijah mumbled around a mouthful of food. “I want you to try this out.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cylinder with a foil top and handing it to him. 

“What is it?” 

“Android food.” Elijah said with an excited grin. “Well, it’s a beta version of it. It’s made from a lot of the same compounds as your blood, but also contains some boosters as well as a special chemical that your sensors should interpret as taste-” 

“Yeah okay, nerd. We get it. Android energy drink.” Gavin cut him off. Elijah stuck his tongue out at him before leaning back towards Niner, watching him excitedly. 

“Go on, try it. I wanna know what you think.” He said quickly, practically humming in his chair. 

Niner slowly pulled the foil top off, observing the dozen little blue cubes inside. He gingerly picked one up, holding it between his fingers and examining it before carefully putting it in his mouth. A silence fell over the table as Niner chewed slowly, hesitantly, his expression blank. 

Then he smiled. 

“What do you think?” Elijah asked quickly. Niner swallowed and beamed at him. 

“That was… a very pleasant experience. I liked the way that felt on my sensors.” 

“And the boosters? Can you feel them yet?” Elijah leaned impossibly further out of his chair. Niner nodded, wide eyed. 

“I can feel it. It’s… difficult to describe.” Niner looked across the table at Gavin and laughed. “It’s amazing.” he said with a grin. Gavin beamed back at him, watching Niner and Elijah discuss the technical details of the ‘android food’, what changes should be made, what chemicals were used, the exacts effects on which organs. 

“Nerds.” Hank whispered to him, bumping him with his shoulder. 

“Agreed.” Gavin whispered back, continuing with his meal. 

The dinner carried on for a good while, consisting mostly of banter shot across the table and loud chewing, teasing and laughter. At some point the bottle was opened, Gavin wasn’t really paying attention to how much he was drinking but before long the bottle was empty and his stomach felt warm. 

“I’d best be going before this gets any crazier.” Elijah said as he stood, looking at his bracelet and tapping across the hologram quickly. 

“I should head out too.” Hank said with a sigh, stretching. “You kids are absolutely wild, this old man needs some sleep.” 

“My driver can swing you by your place, Hank.” Elijah offered, glancing up from his bracelet. 

“You know what? I’ll take you up on that.” Hank said as he stood slowly. “Beats paying for a taxi.” 

Both Gavin and Nines stood and saw them to the door, holding it open. Gavin gave Hank a quick hug, patting him on the shoulder as he wandered out onto the porch. 

“Take care, Hank.” He called after him. Hank waved over his shoulder. 

 

“Will do, thanks for having me.” 

Elijah hugged both him and Niner next, ruffling Gavin’s hair much to his annoyance. 

“See ya later, baby brother.” He teased, darting out of his reach before Gavin could smack him. “Thanks for having us.” 

"Dickhead!" Gavin shouted at him, fixing his hair.

“Have good night you two!” Niner called out to them, they waved one final time before climbing into Elijah’s car and driving away. 

Niner shut the door and returned to the table, gathering the plates into his arms. 

“I think that went well.” He mused, carrying the plates to the kitchen. Gavin gathered the leftover food dishes and followed him. 

“I think so too.” He said as he began putting the leftovers in the fridge. “It’s good to see Hank enjoying himself a bit.” Niner nodded along, setting the dishes in the dishwasher and pressing a few buttons. 

“Him and Elijah seem to be on good terms as well.” He said thoughtfully. Gavin nodded, hopping up to sit on the counter top. 

“I think the two of them worked everything out. After all, Elijah paid off his debt from Connor’s medical bills.” 

“He did?” Niner turned towards him. “That was generous, it couldn’t have been cheap.” 

Gavin shrugged. “Elijah is also filthy rich. Like, stupidly rich. It certainly didn’t blow a hole in his bank account.” Niner shrugged in response, wandering closer to stand between Gavin’s knees. 

“You know, it’s also good to see _you_ enjoying yourself.” He said softly. Gavin smiled at him, resting his hands on his shoulders. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Niner kissed his forehead quickly. “I remember when you never laughed. It’s good to see you that happy.” Gavin hummed in response, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer to rest his head on his shoulder.

“I can’t feel your ribs anymore either.” Niner mused, running his hands down Gavin’s sides. 

“You calling me fat?” Gavin mumbled into his shoulder. 

“I’m calling you ‘not malnourished’.” Niner chuckled, lightly squeezing his sides and making Gavin twist away from him with a squeak. 

“You’re so mean to me.” Gavin pouted. Wrapping his arms around his middle protectively. 

“Only sometimes.” Niner purred. “Besides, you love me.”He brought a hand up to tilt Gavin's chin upwards, kissing him sweetly. Gavin immediately sighed and melted into it, bringing his hands up to card them through the hair on the back of Niner’s skull. 

“I do love you.” He whispered when they broke apart. “With all of my heart, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God almighty. Its finally done dear lord. Thank you everyone who stuck around till the end and endured me trying to figure out how to use archive. I'll definitely be writing more in the future but I don't think I'll make another lengthy one for awhile, that was exhausting and I'm way too busy to post updates as regularly as I'd like to. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr specifically for DBH writing! It's mostly oneshots but if you wanna read more of those and submit prompts or requests that's the place to go! The username is zombylucky.
> 
> Thanks again for going on this wild ride with me! Until next time~


End file.
